


runaways

by zouee



Series: Assassin [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouee/pseuds/zouee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when it starts to get crazy / baby, I got a plan / run away fast as you can</p><p>(louis & liam decide to take a road trip. zayn & harry have some working out to do. and niall & his men may or may not be following their every move.) </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. afraid

Louis wakes up before Harry. His feet paddle across the bathroom floor, rubbing his eyes before he sees himself in the mirror. He screws up his nose when he doesn’t like what he sees, and splashes his face with water a few times before drying it with a towel. Then he drags himself towards the kitchen, lazily popping two slices of bread into the toaster while he yawns.

And like every morning, he looks at the espresso machine and sighs.

Liam’s been gone for a whole week now. There’s not one sign that he’s been around, even when Louis’ out stealing things again.

The toast pops the same time Harry enters the kitchen, his hair completely messed up and his eyes barely open.

"Morning," Louis says. Harry makes a mumbled sound and drops into one of the stools.

"Why does the sun have to come into _our_ room?" He complains, burying his face into folded arms over the bench so all Louis can see of him is a head of curls.

"Actually," Louis takes the toast out and starts putting spreads on it. "This is my house, not ours—"

"Could be."

"—and I like the sun in the morning. It makes me wake up."

"Why wake up…?"

Louis scoffs and fixes Harry a cup of coffee and sets it down in front of him. “Drink this.”

Harry lifts his head and he takes it instantly, sipping on it even though it’s close to boiling.

They sit in silence for a while - well, Louis eats his breakfast whilst he stands opposite Harry - and he judges when to ask the question that’s been rattling his brain for a whole week now.

And when he finishes his toast, and when Harry finishes his coffee and looks more awake, Louis addresses it as casually as he can.

"Where do you think Liam is?" He asks, picking some crumbs off the bench. "Haven’t seen him in a while."

And as suspected, Harry just shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe he’s got some other things to do.”

"But he wouldn’t just _leave_ us." Louis defends, his casualness disappearing.

Harry crosses over to the sink and looks at Louis weirdly, “Don’t get so stressed, Lou, I’m sure lover boy is around somewhere.”

He smirks but Louis grabs a tea towel and smacks it across Harry’s head.

"Hey!"

-

When Louis rocks up, he can see two large sized men asleep on the front step. It’s only about two thirty in the morning, and these “guards” have knocked off in front of the museum.

Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but clocks both of them in the neck until they drop unconscious, just for good measure. He enters slowly, looking in the creak of the door slyly and carefully. The floor, the edges of the room, and the roof. He never really looked at the roof when he was checking for guards, but ever since he saw one perched up there one night he’s never missed the opportunity to scope it.

Louis picks up some of the jewels encased in a velvet box, not even locked. He hears a creak of the floorboard as he picks it up, and isn’t afraid or shocked when he turns around swiftly and elbows the creeping guard in the nose. He catches the guard before he falls.

"Shh," Louis whispers, lowering him down onto the ground softly so he doesn’t make a noise.

Then he quickly takes the jewels, shoves them into his bag, and tip-toes out of the museum. He turns the alarm system back on and jogs to his car, throwing the bag in the front seat before driving off.

-

"You’re in the paper, _again_." Harry says in disbelief, holding up the paper so it’s closer to his eyes. "Have you really stolen this much shit?"

"Probably," Louis shrugs. He pulls a backpack over his shoulders and adds, "Did you want to come to the village with me?"

Harry looks up at Louis, “ _Already_?” Louis gives him a look, then nods. Harry thinks for a while. “Can we get ice-cream on the way?”

Louis ruffles Harry’s hair, “You’re such a child.” Then Harry’s looking up at him with big eyes and a pout that’s always had a pull at Louis. “Alright, alright. We’ll stop for ice-cream.”

Louis drives down Main Street, while Harry fiddles with the jewels in the black bag.

They stop for ice-cream, but Louis refuses to get out of the car. So Harry goes and buys one by himself, the ice-cream almost double the size of the cone.

He sits there in the car licking it for about fifteen minutes, making sure that it doesn’t drip at _all_. Louis made it very clear to never, _ever_ spill anything on his seats.

He finishes, and Louis lets out a silent sound of relief, celebrating that he doesn’t have to listen to the sound of licking anymore.

But then Harry opens the black bag and Louis stiffens again.

"These are niiiice," he says, fitting the stolen jewels all on one hand.

"Break them and they’ll go so far up your ass—"

"I’m putting them back!" Harry shoves them back in the bag and holds it in his lap. He flashes Louis a grin and Louis nods, approving.

He looks out the window; they drive passed the local convenience store. The one Liam had walked him to, when he put his hand on Louis’ back and secured him.

Louis clears his throat and shakes his head. But his face must have shown _some_ kind of pain, because Harry turns to him worriedly and places a hand on his arm.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah, of course." He shakes out of his state and frowns, "Why wouldn’t I be?"

Harry drops his hand and shrugs.

They don’t talk until after Louis visits his secret cash converter, and returns with a sealed and filled envelope. Harry’s eyes widen when Louis throws it onto his lap, it lands with a ‘thud’ and if Harry wasn’t so surprised at how thick it was, he surely would’ve jumped.

"Oh my _God_." He picks up the envelope and weighs it with his hand, "How much is _in_ here?"

Louis shrugs and slides into the front seat. “‘Bout ten grand.”

Harry’s mouth goes slack and his eyes nearly protrude out of their sockets. “Ten… grand… for the…” He struggles to find words, and looks at his hand, remembering how small the jewels were. “For the… for _those_?”

Louis sighs, his mouth stretching to a grin, “I’ve told you this before, Harry. Everything in that museum is possibly more valuable than anything you’ve ever owned in your life.”

He starts the engine, and when Harry tries to sneak a peek of the money inside, Louis slaps his hand away.

"Please tell me why you shouldn’t keep like, half of this."

"Sometimes I do." Louis admits, turning onto a dirt trail. "But lately the village had a sand storm and blew out all their crops, so this is for them."

"You’re an angel, Lou." Says Harry. Louis beams.

They pull up to the old village, Louis looks at all the houses they built together - the roofs now fallen and the walls bent inwards - and his heart sinks a little. No matter how much money they receive, it’s never enough for all of them to build a civilised house of their own, or enough to leave this cursed town.

It’s bare, not a single person in sight. But as soon as Louis leaves the car, as soon as the door slams shut, the children bound over with grins on their lips and dirt on their faces.

"Louis!" They chant, hugging his legs and bouncing up and down with joy.

"Louis! We missed you!"

"I’ve missed you too, guys." Louis smiles down at them, ruffling a head or two. "You remember my friend Harry, right?"

Harry gets out of the car and a few kids barrel over to him, excited. The majority stay at Louis’ feet, though, and proceed to tell him things all at once.

"You should’ve seen the storm!"

"Knocked every one of my shoes out to the wind! It was crazy!"

"Louis, have you seen my dad?"

"I nearly got blown away by the wind, Louis!"

"You should’ve seen it!"

Louis doesn’t know where to start so he just looks at them all with wide eyes and a smile telling them that he’s interested in everything they have to share. Even if it is just the latest adventures they’ve had with their newest pet rock.

Until, the mothers come. They all have the smiles mothers have when they smile fondly at their children, although this time it’s at Louis. They greet him with open arms, holding on to him a little longer than a usual hug.

That’s when Louis knows something’s happened in the village, and he hugs the mothers back all the same, silently apologising for the unfortunates of their houses and belongings.

Rosa, the “head wife”, waits until the rest of the mothers say their hellos until she embraces Louis. She’s stronger than the others, and sort of is control of the whole town.

"How are you holding up?" Louis asks her, voice soft so the others don’t hear and go on a ramble about it.

She shrugs, “We’re doing the best we can. I mean, we tidied up from the last time Mother Nature decided to kick us one, but now it’s all toppled again.” She sighs and looks at the others, crossing her arms. “We’re just the cursed bunch, I s’pose.”

Louis shakes his head. “Not cursed.” He reaches into his car window and picks up the envelope from the front seat. “Here.”

He hands it to Rosa, and her eyes widen. But she refuses it.

"You get that from stealin’ again?"

"Of course I did." Louis says, shaking the envelope so she’ll take it. "Use it to fix this up."

She gives him a long look. “If I take this, you have to _promise_ me that you won’t steal from that place again. Okay?”

"No." Says Louis, voice stern. She tightens her arms across her chest and cocks a brow. "Well, hey, what if something else like this happens again? It’s no hassle I’ll just—"

"I can’t keep taking money off you. _We_ can’t keep taking money off you. We appreciate it, and you know we love you, but it’s illegal, Tomlinson." She taps him on the shoulder and smiles, "Stop giving such a shit about us."

"I can’t do that." He says, eyes soft. He wiggles the envelope again, "Take it. Please?"

Her eyes switch from him to his hand, then him again. She gives him an evil look, and then snatches it out of his hand, mouth creasing into a smile.

He pulls her into a hug, and she falls into it reluctantly, trying not to smile as Louis holds her tightly.

"This is the last bunch, okay?" Rosa warns. Louis lets go, but Rosa’s eyes are serious. "You have to _promise_ this is the last bunch."

Louis swallows down the guilt. He can’t promise something like that; this is what he’s done for _months_ now. To stop would be heart breaking to see.

But he looks at Rosa and he knows she’s aware of what she’s doing. Rosa’s always fully aware of what she’s doing.

"Fine." Louis gives in. "Fine, yes. Okay. Last bunch, that’s it."

This time, she gives him a hug.

-

It’s sunset by the time the men come back from working, and the woman and children depart from Louis and Harry to crowd them instead. The sound of sizzling and a fire being set to cook happens straight away, and Harry’s asked to help them out.

Louis turns to go, but his eyes catch the front cover of today’s newspaper, the one Harry must have been looking at this morning.

The titles are everything he’s seen before, all about how Louis is the worst person in the world, and how he’s a disgrace to mankind. But what catches his eye isn’t about him, it’s about Liam.

He picks it up straight away, brushes off the dirt, and turns to page eleven. It’s a double-paged section on everyone who’s out to kill Louis.

His spine shivers, and his blood starts to run cold. There’s at least six different hit man coming after him, two of them being Liam and Zayn.   
  
“That poor guy.” One of the husbands, who is a bit on the lanky side, comes up behind Louis. He points to a photo of Liam, and says, “He was doin’ a fine job ‘till you came along.”

"What?" Louis frowns, turning to him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, boy, he was the finest killer in town! Number one in the business if you’re askin’ me." His smile weakens and he puts a warm hand on Louis’ shoulder. "But you surely did make ‘im turn soft, so alas he had to be gone. Such a shame."

Louis searches his face, confusion written all over his own.

"He’s gone? Where’d he go?"

"Oh, Louis dear." He shakes his head and his eyes turn sad. Louis feels a tug on his insides. "He obviously couldn’t kill you, which means the worst of the worst. Liam Payne’s now enjoyin’ his second life up there."

"What — no, he’s not dead!"

Louis feels his chest collapse, his knees go weak, his face drop.

"I’m afraid that’s the truth, it’s a hit man’s duty to kill or be killed, son."

"No, no, no, no, _no_ ," Louis looks down at the photo of them two on the street, the last sentence underneath makes him almost throw up.

Status: Deceased.

He lets out a pained noise, and his eyes start to well. “No!” He yells, scrunching up the paper and throwing it on the ground. He whips the man’s hand off his shoulder and the man gives him a hurtful look but right now Louis couldn’t care.

He sees Harry watching, and his eyes fade into caution, and he starts to walk towards him.

Louis' eyes are filling and Harry's arms are around him before he can even move at all. He sobs into Harrys shoulder, Harry's hand threading through Louis' hair as soothing as possible.

"What's happened, Lou?" He asks him softly, trying his hardest to comfort him. But nothing will bring Liam back.

"He's gone, Harry. Liam he's - he's fucking gone!" 

Louis pulls back and Harry's eyebrows crease together. "Wha - When?"

Louis splutters out a sob and his heart clenches, a new found pain shooting through him like an arrow. He should've never let Liam leave. 

"I gotta go." Louis says suddenly, looking at Harry.

He nods understandably, still entirely in shock with what he's just been told. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

Louis wipes the tears with the back of his hand and climbs into the car weakly, turning it on as soon as he can and presses down the accelerator. All that’s in his head is the paper, the photo of Liam, the photo of him and Liam, and the sentence below it that made it all too real.

Louis wants to scream but his voice isn’t letting him. He wants to push down the accelerator as hard as he can, to stop and start so he thrashes around in his own car. Because he wants to feel _something_.

His whole body’s fallen numb. His lips, his hands, and even though he’s shaking and even though the lump in his throat is starting to hurt, he’s still not _feeling_ anything.

Because Liam had to die. Liam died because he couldn’t kill him. He sacrificed himself to let Louis live. He could’ve killed him but he died instead.

The tears fill Louis’ eyes until he’s not even able to see where he is anymore. So he pulls over to the side of the road, falling back into his seat in defeat, letting the tears run because there’s no stopping them now.

The tears turn to sobs, sobs turn to outspoken cries. Louis leans his head onto the steering wheel, his jeans becoming stained with how much water is falling from his eyes.

But then his fists start to clench, and he’s breathing loudly because this isn’t _fair_.

"Why did he have to die?!" Louis shouts, punching into the steering wheel.

He can’t even feel the pain in his knuckles, all he can feel is the hitch in his breath, the pain in his chest that hasn’t left.

Then Louis screams, and cries until his tears run out.

"Why did he have to die?"

 


	2. Crossroads

After a long and tiresome week, Louis finally crawls out of his bed sheets. He answers the door that’s been ringing at the same time every day.

It’s no surprise when he sees Harry there, sighing with relief and pulling Louis in to a tight hug.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s torso, his head buried into the crook of Harry’s neck. He would cry if he had the tears, or the strength.

"Do you know how close I was to calling the police? I thought you vanished!" Harry squeezes Louis tighter, pressing his delicate lips to Louis’ forehead.

"You have keys to this house, you big dummy." Says Louis, smiling.

Harry lets him go, but only to see Louis’ face. “I wasn’t sure whether I’d be allowed in here or not.”

Harry’s expression is so genuinely concerned and worried and unsure of what to say. And Louis knows - even though Harry _is_ difficult sometimes - Harry tries his hardest not to step on any of Louis’ toes.

Louis can only look at him in awe and ruffle Harry’s hair playfully because Harry’s too cute for his own good. He brings him inside and locks the door. Harry’s fiddling with his fingers and avoiding Louis’ eyes whenever they meet.

"So — I, uh, have some news, Lou." He splutters out, cheeks starting to show pink.

Louis sighs and doesn’t speak until he falls into one of the couches. “Shoot.”

Harry sits down next to him, hesitant on whether or not to bring Louis into another comfortable hug. So he just sits there, not knowing where to put his hands.

But then he says something that makes Louis’ chest hurt and his heart stop.

"The funeral’s tomorrow."

-

It’s a big ceremony, with plants and people and music. Outside, where the sun shines for Liam, and where the wind picks up the autumn leaves now and again, whisking passed the grave and all the people around it. There’s about thirty guests, all mourning for the loss of Liam Payne.

Louis and Harry wait in the car, waiting until the crowd is easier to blend into. They watch as the posh women dab their “tears” with expensive hankies and curl into their husband’s side, probably ruining their ten thousand dollar suit.

Louis scoffs in disgust, “I bet half these people don’t even know Liam.”

"Lou,"

"Look at them. All dressed up and pretending to cry. Bitches only wanting to be comforted, the piece of shits—"

" _Lou_." Harry frowns, his voice extenuating.

They get out of the car and Louis pulls up his scarf so it covers his chin and mouth. They sneak around the back of the crowd, hiding behind trees as they go. Once they reach the back, the ceremony starts and they’re hardly able to see the person at the front, and hardly able to hear a word they say.

"This is terrible," Louis whispers half way through. "Maybe we should go."

There’s an uncalled bitterness rolling around throughout him, and in the back of his mind he feels more than unwelcome to be here. He also feels like he should visit Liam’s grave another time - alone. Where he can say what he wants and cry when he wants to.

Not to be standing here among a crowd of fake people who’d rather be doing something else. Louis bets they’re only here for the food and sympathy.

Harry giggles at the scrutinising face Louis must be pulling, and pokes him in the rib cage. Louis darts him a vicious look, and pouts.

"It’s almost done." Harry smiles, putting an arm around Louis. "It’s okay."

And that’s exactly what Louis _didn’t_ need to hear.

Because now a photo of Liam is flashed up on the projector at the front of the funeral, a photo so beautiful it’s hard to look at. Liam’s smile, one so genuine he’s not even looking at the camera. His mouth is stretched so wide and his eyes are hardly visible with all the crinkles around it.

And the worst thing about it all is Louis wishes he saw more of that smile.

"Hey, hey, hey," Harry consoles, turning Louis around and giving him a hug.

It’s only then that Louis realises that he’s started to cry.

"Oh, I’m doing it again." He says into Harry’s chest, probably leaving a huge wet stain on his white shirt.

-

Harry plays with Louis’ hair as Liam’s coffin begins to get lowered into the ground. He’s chucking up sobs but trying his hardest to be discrete, knowing that if one of the guests found him he’d be dead - literally.

A line of important looking men - all dressed in black, with rifles and torches around their necks, looking like different types of Liam’s - all come out and stand in a line, like an army.

They’re introduced as the hit men that have worked alongside Liam Payne through the years. Louis would be running by now, if he didn’t see the slight tears at the sides of these men’s eyes.

A boy called Josh stands on the podium and introduces himself as Liam’s fitness instructor. There’s a quiver in his throat that he keeps trying to clear and wash down with the almost finished water bottle.

"Liam," He begins and there’s a catch in his voice when he says his name, "was the brightest, most humble person I have ever, ever met."

A few people in the audience nod, agreeing with Josh’s statement. Harry rubs his thumb over Louis’ shoulder in comfort.

"If you were to see him, not in a million years would you think he does what he does for a living." His bottom lip shakes a little, and he has to bite it to stop it. He pauses, as if to regain himself, and then looks out into the audience. "Before his final case, he was going to quit his job."

Those words stab Louis harder than a knife, suddenly falling short of breath.

"I wish he never went on this assignment. I wish he had just _quit_ , like he was going to." Josh shakes his head, slight anger in his voice now. "If he wasn’t such a nice and pleasing person, he _still_ would fucking _be_ here."

He’s gripping at the sides of the podium, his knuckles turning white. Someone collects him, and ushers him off as they rub Josh’s back to calm him down.

Louis doesn’t even feel like crying anymore. He feels like driving off a cliff, or taking one of the men’s rifles and aiming it at his own head. Or even screaming for attention, just so he can be caught for good.

Because, after all, Louis deserves jail time. Since he did cause Liam to die.

Then it all clicks in Louis’ head and he’s so overwhelmed that he suddenly pushes Harry away from him.

"I can’t do this, Harry." Louis chokes out, stepping further back. He runs a hand through his hair and feels his throat and chest close up.

Harry just frowns. “W-what do you—?”

"Just meet me back home." Louis can’t block it as the tear escapes from his eye and runs down his cheek. "Okay?"

Harry’s still frowning, his eyes filling with concern and worry, but he nods anyway.

And Louis turns away from him, his insides burning with guilt and regret and his eyes pouring with despair. He hears the soft, questioning calls of Harry behind him but Louis can’t bring himself to stop.

"I’m a fucking murderer." Louis whispers.

He wipes the tears from his eyes angrily; he doesn’t even deserve to be upset.

He doesn’t deserve sympathy from Harry, or anyone else. He deserves to go to jail. Or for someone to assassinate him. Liam should’ve killed him then and there. Why didn’t he just _kill_ him?

He walks towards his car, getting there faster than he thought. His feet slam against the grass one by one as he looks at the ground. One fist clenched, the other cleaning up the never-ending tears that keep flowing no matter how hard he tries to stop them.

Then he hears a voice.

"Why the sad face?"

And he stops dead in his tracks. His knees lock into place, and his whole body fills with goose bumps.

Did he hear that correctly?

A laugh echoes, a sound that he recognises.

"You look like you just heard a ghost."

He definitely heard _that_ correctly.

He wants to turn around, find out who’s playing this terrible prank on him. It’s the fucking _funeral_ for God’s sake.

It takes a while for Louis’ voice box to work again. And when it does, he squeaks. “Your fucking trick isn’t working, asshole.”

He moves forward again, nearly edging to his car. Then he hears a snap of dry leaves, and feels the presence of someone behind him.

Louis’ ready to spin around and teach this phoney a lesson or two on respect; but once he turns around, he’s weak.

"Hello." Liam smiles.

Louis doesn’t know whether he wants to faint or die or smile or cry but he doesn’t do anything, he just freezes with his eyes gone wide.

Liam’s leant up against the tree that covered him before. He’s looking at Louis and Louis is looking at him like he’s some kind of angel. Then Louis finds his breath again, gasping.

"Y-you’re—"

Liam nods.

"B-but the—"

"I’m alive, Lou."

And that’s when Louis breaks. His whole body collapses from his frozen state, and nearly falls over from the amount of relief he’s suddenly filled with.

He sees Liam’s eyes, alive and looking at him. And his smile so nice and welcoming. And him, just _standing_ there like he never left.

Louis takes a step forward and brings a hand up to Liam’s face. It’s no illusion, Louis’ not crazy. He’s actually _there_. And Louis wants to scream.

He wants to scream and tell everyone at the funeral it’s okay, that he’s alive and well and functioning okay. He wants to scream and hug Liam and tell him how much he’s missed him.

Louis wants to scream, but by the time he’s opened his mouth, Liam’s finger presses there, making sure Louis doesn’t make one sound.

"Nobody knows I’m alive, okay?"

Louis’ eyes widen even more, and he makes an unhappy mumbled sound, looking down at the sudden finger that’s forbidding him from talking.

"And this has to be a secret." Liam continues, his voice stern. "Nobody can know that I’m here. Agreed?"

Louis nods viciously, and Liam laughs a little again, making Louis want to melt right there in front of him. He’s so mesmerised by his existence, wanting to touch him again just to reassure himself that he’s there.

He’s here, he’s actually here. He’s alive and Louis isn’t a murderer. Liam’s _alive_.

"Liam," Louis says, hardly a sound coming out.

"Yes, Louis?"

He frowns slightly, still mesmerised. “How are you alive?”

Liam grins, wiggles his eyebrows and winks. “I’ll tell you in good time, Lou.”

He looks behind Louis at all the guests and impatience crosses his eyes. “But for now, get in the car.”

Louis shakes his head, wondering if he’s heard right. He feels the urgency when Liam’s hands are on Louis’ shoulders, guiding him towards Liam’s new van.

"What?" Louis asks with uncertainty.

"Listen, you can’t be here either." Liam tells him, importance through his voice. "We have to go."

And before Louis can say anything, before he can even _process_ what on God’s earth is happening, Liam’s opening the car door and helping Louis into the passenger’s seat.

"What the heck is going on?" Louis asks, praying that Liam didn’t hear his voice crack.

And Liam buckles both their seat belts and starts the engine before he turns to him. “We’re leaving.”

Louis swallows harshly, his palms starting to sweat. “So, we’re on the run now?”

"Exactly right." Liam nods, pressing his foot down on the accelerator. "Welcome to your new life, Tomlinson."

 


	3. Ride

Louis knows he’s probably creeping Liam out a bit. But he can’t stop staring at him since they left the funeral. He can’t _help_ it, because Liam’s _alive_.

Liam only looks out onto the road, he’s so concentrated on driving, a solid, fixed stare always in his eyes. But Louis notices how he starts to shift around awkwardly, his eyes darting anywhere but Louis’ staring ones.

Then he finally breaks, turns, and gives Louis a look. “ _What_?”

But all Louis can do is smile back, “I just, I…” He shakes his head and his smile grows fonder. “I still can’t believe you’re alive.”

And Liam shrugs. He’s probably escaped the most life threatening scenario anyone could ever be put in and he shrugs.

"But _how_?" Louis asks. His forehead creases and he twists himself in the leather seat so he can have a full view of Liam. "How did you survive it?"

Liam’s mouth curves a little, “You really want to know how? Because it’s not as exciting as you’d think.”

But Louis doesn’t care. He nods enthusiastically and edges a little closer, bringing his foot so it’s tucked underneath his leg.

Liam starts unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the top, with one hand. Louis watches on, sceptically, wondering why he’s undressing himself, and his face suddenly starting to feel a little flush.

Liam reaches his third button, eyes still on the road.

"W-what…?" Louis clears his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Look," Liam grabs Louis’ hand, making Louis gasp a little, and presses it to his chest.

Louis expects to feel skin, but instead feels something hard. He looks down, and sees the metal covering Liam’s chest.

"It’s a bullet proof vest." Liam clarifies, and begins to re-button, still with one hand. Louis finds himself hypnotised by how great Liam is with his fingers. "I never leave home without it."

"Oh." Louis says, clearing his throat cooly, returning his hands to his lap and sinking into his chair, a tad embarrassed for getting flushed before. He blames the hot weather. "Smart."

He turns to the window for the first time since they got into the car. They’ve already travelled for some time, and now they’re at a place Louis can hardly recognise. He sits up and frowns, then darts a worried look to Liam.

"Uh, hang on." He says, arms stretched out to brace himself. "Aren’t we going to pack some things first? Like, can’t we swing passed my house and—"

"No."

Louis scoffs, “And why not?”

Liam turns to him, something about his eyes tells Louis that he’s clueless for not knowing the obvious reason. But Louis just questions him harder, his hand gesturing for Liam to give him an answer.

"Are you not aware that you are the most wanted villain in this town? In this _country_?"

"Actually, I’m well aware of that."

"So, wouldn’t it be more logical for someone like you, an easily traceable target, and someone like me, an assassin that is supposed to be _dead_ ," He exaggerates, eyebrows pulling together the more serious he gets, "to leave as fast as we can and get to safety? Because I do."

Louis pauses for a bit. He’s never really thought about it that way. He still thinks it’s ridiculous, though.

"For starters, I am _not_ ‘easily traceable’—"

Liam darts him a look.

"Secondly, how are we supposed to live out on the road for who knows how long, with no supplies?"

Liam points to the backseat, without a word. His face looks smug though, so Louis looks back with precaution.

Unsurprisingly, as Louis should’ve known, there’s boxes of food and water, enough to last them about three weeks. There’s also bags of something that look heavy.

"What is this?" Louis asks, picking up one of the plastic bags, it’s lighter than it looks and he sits it on his lap. He starts sifting through it, it’s all clothes.

Then he frowns, and looks to Liam. “Is this _mine_?”

"I hope you don’t mind," Liam says with a crooked smile, "but I already packed for you."

"Oh, right." Louis says bitterly, tying back up the bag. "So, what? you just _knew_ that I was going to leave with you?"

Liam doesn’t flinch at the sudden edge in Louis’ voice, instead he kind of smiles.

Then he nods, his bottom lip folded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Louis clears his throat. He adjusts his position and crosses his arms.

"Well," He says, lifting his chin, "I don’t think I want to go with you anymore, Liam."

Liam cocks an eyebrow, his eyes still on the road. “And why’s that?”

Louis stays silent for a while, but he knows he can’t keep this act up any longer. He takes one more look at Liam then sighs.

He drops his arms by his side in defeat. “ _Because_.” He whines, “Do you know how much it sucked thinking you were dead? I really couldn’t have lived knowing that you sacrificed your life over mine.” He sighs again, his voice softening. “And I _really_ hate you for that.”

And Liam only smiles, then looks at Louis with a glint in his eye. “But I’m _not_ dead. Does that mean you still hate me?”

Louis doesn’t hesitate. “Always.”

-

The bushes come to a clearing after a while. The streets are bare, and as Louis looks in the review mirrors he doesn’t see anything or anyone following Liam’s car. The off roads start to look familiar, and it’s not until Louis spots a dirt track in particular when he turns to Liam.

"Hey, could we just stop at _one_ place first? I just need to say goodbye."

Liam opens his mouth to decline, but his eyes catch on the surroundings and his face relaxes, as though he knows what Louis needs to do.

They drive up the bumpy road, hearing how the rocks flick up and how the gravel underneath the tires move.

Louis looks around the car. It’s spaced out and bigger than any car he’s ever owned, but as he glances over to all the bags and boxes in the back seat his face fills with doubt.

"Liam?"

"Yeah."

"How do we suppose we sleep?" He asks, finding the leather seats suddenly uncomfortable.

"We’ll have to sleep in here." Liam says. His face pulls an expression of distaste for a split second.

"Well… Can’t we like, book a hotel or something? I mean—"

"Booking a hotel means giving out details. I don’t want to risk that."

Louis rolls his eyes, “Says someone who risked his own _life_ to save mine.”

"Yes, but I don’t want to risk yours."

Louis’ out of words to say as he looks at Liam with surprise. But Liam just continues looking forward, hands grasped at the steering wheel.

"Turn left—"

"I know where to go."

And he does. Because soon enough, Liam’s parked right where Louis’ favourite village is.

He opens the car door but turns to face Liam before he shuts it, “Thank you.”

Liam flashes a weak smile and nods, and Louis writes a mental note to make this as fast as possible.

Kids are running up to him as soon as he’s in sight. They’ve all got a story to tell, like every time he visits.

Then the mothers appear, and Louis has to sigh with relief as he sees the roofs on the houses re-built, and the foliage around start to grow again.

The mothers all give their fair share of sloppy kisses and squeezing hugs, all saying in their high-pitched coo voices things like, “we’ve missed you,” and “where have you been?” And Louis hugs them all back equally, a bit apologetic at how he doesn’t have any money on him.

"I’ve actually come here to say goodbye." Louis tells them, watching as all the faces around him drop.

"What, why?" The mothers say.

"Don’t leave us!" The kids whine.

"I’m leaving with my friend Liam, we’re going on a road trip!" Louis beams, but his smile doesn’t stay for long since now everyone looks to see who’s in the car.

Liam gives them a hesitant smile and a wave, but the mother’s disapprove.

"Isn’t that the—?"

"I _swear_ he’s a—"

"Hang on a minute, I’ve seen him somewhere before."

"That’s the assassin!"

There’s a collection of gasps and a whole lot of grabbing Louis and asking him if he knows who that is and warning signs of “he’s going to kill you!”

And Louis politely brushes their pinching hands away, and smiles. “Listen, ladies.” He says, straightening out his top. “Liam isn’t going to kill me. In fact, if I stay here any longer someone else will.” The mother’s exchange frightful looks, and Louis starts to back away. “I have to go now, but I’ll visit you all as soon as I get back!”

"Oh! Bye, Louis!" The ladies call, "We’ll miss you!"

The kids start to cling to Louis’ legs, muttering words like “please don’t go.” And Louis ruffles their hair and bends down so he’s eye level to them.

"I’ll be back soon, okay?" Louis lies, giving them his most convincing smile. They all nod, some of them wiping their tears and snot away, the others just standing there, not really sure what’s going on.

He opens his arms wide, letting in a big group hug. They all crowd around Louis, and start to complain when he stands back up again.

He waves back to the women, “Tell the father’s I say good bye!”

They all nod and say that they will, then Louis’ walking back to the car, trying to keep his cool even though he can feel Liam’s eyes staring at him.

He gets into the car and pulls his seatbelt on. “Thanks for that.”

"All done?"

Louis nods, “Yep.”

Liam starts the car again, and pulls it into drive. “Then let’s go.”

 


	4. Free

The sun is starting to set, and the roads are becoming less and less popular. Louis’ pretty sure they’ve exited the town completely now, and is driving to somewhere utterly unknown.

They’ve been driving for two hours now, and Louis can feel it on his numb bottom, and how he’s constantly shifting and twisting to get into a more comfortable position. He brings his feet up and tucks them underneath his legs, then feels his foot begin to get pins and needles, so he unfolds them and shakes his foot out. Then he leans his back against the car, his head resting against the window. It’s nice for a while, he even closes his eyes for a bit to sleep - until the road gets rockier and his head is banging against the glass.

So he shifts himself again, but this time, finds Liam watching him.

"Can you _ever_ stay put?"

Louis huffs and crosses his arms, “Well, Liam. I’m sorry your seats aren’t exactly exhilarating to sit on for hours on end, and I’ll have you know they’ve made my bottom quite numb.” He sits with his feet up on the dashboard, “So no, I’m afraid I can’t stay put.”

"Feet off the dashboard."

Louis flashes him a look, “ _Why_?”

"Because," He says, as though that’s a valid answer. "And don’t stress, we’re almost at a town."

"Great." Louis sighs, looking out the window where there’s nothing but dirt and sand.

There’s silence for a while again, yet there’s still nothing on either sides of the road. Just bare trees and dirt piles and signs that say the next town is in ten kilometres.

"Louis?"

"Mm," Louis responds, his hand pressed to his chin as his elbow leans against the arm rest.

"What made you, like, how did you—?" Liam stops himself, and breathes heavily, like he doesn’t know how to phrase it. "Was stealing their only option?"

And by “their” Louis knows he’s referring to the village back home. Louis sucks in a breath, adjusting his position, again.

"Basically, yeah." He nods, "There wasn’t much for them, you know? And like, I’d help them out as much as I could when they were stable enough but when the fires came, you know…"

Liam looks at Louis understandably, “Yeah, I know.”

Louis wonders how they’ll cope now that he’s gone. What if there’s another fire? What if their crops and houses burn? Or what if the men are caught in a fire while they’re out hunting? What if the kids—

"How ‘bout you?" Louis asks Liam suddenly, urgently wanting to think about something else. "What made you want to kill people?"

Liam lets out a short, surprised laugh, “I wouldn’t exactly _describe_ it like tha—”

"It’s exactly what’s in the job description when you look up the word assassin, Liam."

Liam’s eyes widen and he holds up his hands as some sort of symbol for defence.

"Woah, _alright_. What’s gotten into you, Mr Snappy-pants?"

Louis frowns, “I am _not_ —” he stops himself, then sighs and sinks a little into his seat. “I’m just a bit fidgety, s’all.”

Liam sighs a little, too, but does it as though he’s apologising. “I know, I know. But the sign says we’re not too far off somewhere where we can stop, so relax, yeah?”

Louis nods, and smiles a little. “Yeah, okay.”

-

"Looouuuiiiis…. C’mon, time to wake up. Louuuuuu,"

There’s a light tugging at his shoulder, then a few taps on his knee. Then a slap on his face.

"Hey!" Louis awakes, darting a look at Liam and rubbing his now sore cheek, "What was that for?"

"To get you up!" Liam smiles. It’s completely black outside now, except for the moonlight and the odd street light here and there. "Look around, we’re at a servo!"

"Ooh," Louis bats his eyes, "a servo, how classy."

"I’ll slap you again."

"Yay! A servo!" Louis beams, putting on a grin.

They both get out of the car. Liam starts filling it up while Louis gets the chance to stretch out his legs. He puts one foot forward and lunges down, his eyes almost rolling back to how good it feels.

"Ooh, yeah." He hums out, doing the same to the other leg. Then he stretches out his arms, bringing one to the other above his head. "Mm, yes."

"You better not be doing anything filthy back there." Liam calls from the other side of the car.

Louis pulls a face and rolls his eyes. And when he turns around, his face lights up.

"Hey, fancy a drink?"

"I don’t drink." Liam replies. Of _course_ he doesn’t.

"Oh, c’mon, yes you do." Louis urges. He points to the pub he spotted across the road, "I’ll meet you in there, yeah?"

"Wait — Louis!"

But Louis’ already making his way across the deserted road, already hearing the pub’s music when he’s half-way there.

He swings open the door and smells the scent of beer and smoke and mixed cologne all at once. He sees the ladies at the tables, all standing in their too good heels and dresses, with the drunken males hitting on them with everything they’ve got.

It’s quite packed despite the emptiness of the surroundings outside, but if anything this is definitely the go-to spot here.

Louis walks up to the overcrowded bar and manages to squeeze through the middle-aged overweight men, and orders two beers. Because when people say they don’t drink, they don’t _actually_ mean it.

" _Louis_?"

Louis turns around to find a very distraught looking Harry. His eyes light up and he almost bursts into tears when he sees Louis there.

His arms are around him before Louis can even say hello.

"You weren’t home after the funeral! So I tried calling you and calling you, and after waiting at the front door for like, five hours—"

" _Harry_ ,"

"I had to get up and find you so I went everywhere and I went to the village and… Oh, Louis. The villagers. They don’t even know what they’re talking about anymore!"

Louis tears Harry away from him and stands him up straight. He reeks of alcohol and looks like he hasn’t slept in a week.

"What did they tell you?"

Harry’s eyes focus on Louis’ and suddenly he’s grinning. “I’m so glad I found you, Lou.”

"I’m glad I found you too. Now—"

Then the door opens and in comes Liam. Louis turns to block Harry’s eye sight and explain things to him before he has a heart attack, but Harry’s eyes are already half way out of his head, his mouth dropped open.

His shaking finger rises and points to Liam. “L-Louis, Louis, look.”

"Yes, I know." Louis says, calmly. He puts a hand on Harry’s back, trying to soothe him.

Then he catches Liam’s gaze and waves him over. Liam glances at Harry, and his eyes ask Louis if that’s really a good idea. And Louis just shrugs, and waves him over again anyway.

Liam walks over hesitantly. He flashes a sensitive smile Harry’s way, but his expression stays the same.

"Hello," Liam greets. But that just makes Harry stop his breathing.

Liam and Louis share a frightful look, then Harry turns to Louis.

"Oh, man." He says, running a hand through his hair. "I don’t know what they put in these drinks, but I _swear_ I just saw Liam."

Louis can’t help but laugh. “It’s not the drinks, Haz. Liam’s alive.”

" _Alive_? The villagers were telling the _truth_?" Harry barely chokes out. He looks at Louis, and his face almost resembles pain. "H- _how_?"

"He’s just superman, I guess." Louis says, then starts to guide Harry to a chair. "Let’s all have a seat, shall we?"

Harry sits down, nodding as he goes. He frowns to himself, now shaking his head and muttering words in confusion and disbelief.

Then Louis joins Liam at the bar, and Louis hands him one of the beers he ordered.

"Louis, I _told_ you that I—"

"Don’t drink," Louis finishes, "I know. But you’re having one anyway."

He flashes Liam a smile and Liam only groans in response, but takes the glass anyway.

"So, what do we do about Harry?"

They both look over to him, who’s already staring at Liam. He rubs his eyes, then looks at Liam and is bewildered. Then rubs his eyes again, and does the same thing.

"I have no idea." Louis says.

-

They sit around one of the shabby tables, the stools around it being harder than the floors and the surface of the table being so sticky Louis can hardly go near it. Whereas Harry, on the other hand, is head down on top of it, resting his forehead on crossed over arms.

"You alright, Harry?" Liam asks, brushing his hand over Harry’s lightly.

He picks his head up, eyes all red and sleepy. “Huh?”

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry says. He’s a tad more sobered up now, but he’s still vague. "Just don’t know how to get back home yet."

He laughs nervously but Liam doesn’t smile back. His eyes are all concerned and worried, while Louis frowns.

"Harry, how exactly did you end up here, anyway?" Louis asks him, leaning forward a bit more, but not yet touching the table, of course.

"I, uh… I took a random bus… Wanted to see where it would take me…"

And Louis rolls his eyes. That is such a Harry thing to do. Louis starts to wonder what stupid things Harry would put himself in if Louis hadn’t found him when they were young. He shudders at the thought.

"How ‘bout you guys?" Harry asks, waving a finger between the two of them, "How’d you get here?"

"Liam _kidnapped_ me." Louis whispers to Harry, but he’s loud enough so Liam can hear.

And he gasps, “I did not!”

Louis laughs, and slaps Liam on the shoulder, “Just a joke, mate.”

And Liam’s face slowly relaxes a little and his lips curve up, slightly embarrassed. Louis knows he’s pretending to find it funny, and it’s weirdly adorable.

"No, actually, we’ve decided to run away." Louis tells Harry, still looking at Liam.

"Oh…" Harry’s eyebrows pinch together, "Where to?"

"We don’t know yet." Liam answers, "We just know we can’t run into the wrong people."

He looks to Louis, who’s been unknowingly still staring at him, and turns away. Is it this light or does Liam’s profile look more attractive than he’s ever been?

"Oh." Harry says again. "Sounds fun." He downs the rest of his beer and stands up. "Well, better be on the next bus. Maybe I’ll find another ‘dead’ man."

He laughs, then ruffles Louis’ hair and smiles at Liam. He turns to leave, but he only takes a few steps when Liam and Louis share a look, then Louis calls him back over.

"Hey, Harry?" He asks, "Wanna join us?"

Harry stops immediately and spins around. “What, on the road?”

"We can’t go anywhere now though, because, well," Liam picks up his empty glass and shakes it a little, "but we’ll be leaving first thing in the morning. If you want to come."

"Yeah!" He says, almost instantly. "Okay!"

-

They exit the pub and get to the van that’s still parked near the petrol station. Harry makes an impressive whistling sound when he sees the vehicle.

"Nice ride." He says, running a hand across the outside of it.

"It’s not so nice when you’ve been sitting in it for hours on end, let me tell you." Louis says, then flashes a sweet smile at Liam who looks at him evilly.

But Louis does have to admit, though. He hasn’t really had a chance to admire the car before, since the first time he was introduced to it he was basically thrown into the passenger’s seat and the other time it was covered with people. But he has to give Liam some credit, because it is quite a nice ride.

"Thank you, _Harry_." Liam says. He turns to Louis. "You can sit in the backseat, then."

And Louis’ mouth falls open with a gasp. “ _No_.”

"Then quit your complaining."

Harry opens up the backseat door anyway, knowing that Louis will refuse to sit anywhere other than the front. He goes to sit, but can’t.

"Uh," he points inside, "what do you want me to do with all the stuff?"

"Oh! I forgot about that, sorry Harry."

While Liam and Harry shift some of the boxes and bags around to the boot, Louis sits on the front of the car. It’s cold and the stars are filling up the sky. Louis wonders what time it is. He looks out over the town they’ve stumbled across, and there isn’t much else except a few houses here and there. He also wonders when they’ll get to stop at a hotel.

"Alright," he hears Liam say as he slams the boot shut, making Louis bounce with the car. "All done."

Louis jumps off and heads to his seat, “Yay, now we can all sleep in body cramping positions.”

"Louis," Liam warns, his finger pointing towards him, "you’ll be sleeping outside if you’re not careful."

And Louis pokes his tongue out, earning a giggle from Harry.

 


	5. Admire

Louis wakes up before anyone else. The sun beams in through his window, hitting his eyes spot on. It takes a while for him to blink open, but once he does he looks straight to Liam, all curled up in his seat, his chest rising and falling as he sleeps. Then he looks back at Harry, sprawled out in the backseat, mouth open wide as he snores softly in his sleep.

Louis lets out a yawn, and blinks another few times before remembering where they’ve parked. He sees the servo already opened, and clumsily slaps his hand around the car trying to find where Liam’s kept his money.

He opens the pocket on the front of the car, but all that’s in there is a map and a box of tissues. He looks in the glove box, which has a bottle of water, a deodorant can, and a box of condoms.

Louis raises an eyebrow.

Then he looks over to Liam, who’s fallen asleep in his jeans and jacket that could very well hold all the money. So Louis carefully dips his hand into the pocket of his jacket. Then the other pocket, and they’re both empty.

He sucks in a breath and holds it when he sees a square-shaped outline in the front pocket of Liam’s jeans. He hovers over the lining, trying to stop his fingers from shaking before he goes to pinch his wallet.

But then Liam’s hand snaps up and grabs Louis’ wrist.

"Fuck!" Louis yelps, jumping out of his seat.

Liam remains in his position; even his eyes are still closed. “Where are you going?” He murmurs, grip still tight as hell.

"I was getting us a coffee!" Louis pleads, his voice an octave higher.

Liam’s hand loosens, and eventually slips off Louis’ wrist. He watches as Liam pushes up his hips to squeeze his hand into his jeans, pulling out the wallet that’s impressively thick. He hands it to Louis.

"Thanks." He says, and puts his hand on the door to leave.

"Wait," Liam grabs onto Louis’ arm.

" _Dude_." Louis warns. It’s way too early and anything at this time could scare him to death.

"I’m coming with you."

And Liam leaves the car before Louis does. “What, you don’t trust me with your money?” He asks when he’s out of the car.

"You might leave if I don’t watch you." Liam tells him, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"This is kidnapping, you know."

"Maybe," Liam says, pushing the door of the servo open, "but I don’t care."

Then he vanishes into the store and Louis can’t help but smile.

When they return back to the car with three coffees, they find Harry leaning over the boxes of food.

"Are you hungry?" Liam asks them both, hands wrapped around the coffee cup.

"Yeah, little bit." Louis replies, blowing on the steam to cool it.

"Yes!" Harry says, "And Louis, look what he’s packed!"

Harry brings out a packet of Doritos from one of the boxes, a massive smile plastered on his face. Louis nods in approval slapping Liam on the shoulder.

"Good form, Liam!"

-

They keep driving, something about people finding them if they don’t move sooner or later, and they eat biscuits while they’re in the car. Louis blames himself for not eating sooner, maybe that would’ve distracted himself from the butt-hurting seats for a while.

"Hey, Louis?" Harry asks from behind him.

"Yeah,"

"Remember when we tried to go on a road trip? And you kept getting pulled over by the police so we didn’t end up going?"

Louis laughs a little, “And that old, weird American couple that kept following us?”

Harry bursts out in a grin, “Yes! They were really, really friendly.”

"Yeah," Louis adds, shaking his head, "way too friendly."

"Where were you guys gonna go?" Liam asks them both, picking up his coffee.

"Uhh," Louis frowns when he tries to remember, he turns to look at Harry, "we weren’t really sure, were we Harry?"

And Harry just shrugs, “We honestly didn’t have anything planned at all.”

Liam turns to Louis, “Kind of like now, then?”

"Yeah," Louis smiles, nodding slowly, "kind of like now."

They exit the small town, a sign wishing them good-bye on their way out. It’s not until another hundred metres until a new sign greets them. Although there’s nothing really different to this town, still just bareness and dirt and trees.

It’s around lunchtime when they decide to park at the side of the road. And Louis hops out of the car first, making a big deal of how great it is to stretch out.

Harry helps Liam take out a stitched blanket, laying it out on the dead grass. Louis takes out the bread from one of the boxes, along with a few spreads and some other foods. He throws them onto the blanket, (earning a scowl from Liam, ‘don’t just throw it! You’ll damage it!’) and they all sit down, their first picnic on the road.

"You know," Harry says, mouth full of food, "I’ve never really liked you, Liam."

Louis shoots a look towards Harry, and Harry’s face changes immediately, turning apologetic.

"Sorry," he says, and focuses on his food instead.

"It’s okay." Liam waves it off, "I already knew that."

"Well, if it makes me sound any nicer, I _do_ like you now. And I- I actually think I can trust you now."

Liam smiles at him, “Then that’s good. I like you too, Harry.”

Harry smiles at him, too. They lock eyes for a moment until Louis pretends to stick his fingers down his throat and gag.

"Go have your love affair elsewhere. I’m trying to eat here, if you don’t mind."

Harry looks at him, cheekiness in his eye. “Hm, I’d say Louis’ a little bit jealous. Wouldn’t you think, Liam?”

Liam’s lips curve up, and he nods.

Louis scoffs, “ _Please_.” He takes out a slice of bread, “Be in love all you want, just not in front of me.”

Harry laughs, “Okay, Lou. I’ll back away; we all know how much you love Liam.”

And luckily Harry’s already getting up and walking away, because from the aim of Louis’ throw, a butter knife would be in Harry’s arm right now.

-

It’s nightfall, and Liam says they’re in another town now but it all looks the same to Louis. He gazes out the window, watching as tree and road go passed in a rush, eyes unable to catch up.

Harry’s awake, but barely. Louis can see him in the mirror, head against the window, eyes drooping and his head falling forwards, then shooting his eyes wide open again and shaking out of it.

"You can sleep if you want, you know." Louis tells him, and Liam looks at Harry.

"Mate, you look exhausted."

"Mm," Harry mumbles, his voice croaky. "But it’s only nine and—"

"So?" Louis frowns, "We’ll be up early tomorrow so you might as well sleep now while you can."

And Harry only makes a sound from the bottom of his throat. But then he’s curling up into a lanky ball up on the seat and closing his eyes.

Another hour passes. The street lights appear less and less along the deserted road, and even the moon isn’t the brightest tonight. Liam’s headlights can only give him so much light, but even then the road in front is unseeable.

"I think we should pullover and wait until we can see again." Louis says.

"We can see just fine I’m only—"

"Liam. You can see, like, a metre ahead of you. What if there’s something in the distance that we only find at the last second?" This makes Liam bite his lip and his eyes soften. "Pull over."

Liam eventually gives in and parks the car on the side of the road. He’s tired too, Louis can tell. But he can also tell that Liam could drive all night if they needed.

He sighs and looks at Louis, “Do you reckon this is worth it?”

Louis cocks his head to the side, “What is? Running away?”

"Yeah."

Louis has to think about it for a while. He thinks about home, doesn’t think too long about the villagers, but mainly about the neighbourhood and his own house. But then he thinks about the riskiness of being caught every single day and night. The constant fear whenever he went out un-masked. The things he had to do to break into the museum, the adrenaline he’d get when he got his hands on something valuable. He thinks about the amount of people after him, how much money he would have to owe and how much jail time he’d get if he was captured.

Besides, the only person he would’ve left behind is Harry. And he’s in the car with him.

"Of course." Louis nods, "Of course it’s worth it."

A smile grows on Liam. He looks so happy to hear Louis say that, to have closure. They’re in this together now.

Louis brings his feet up on the seat; he wraps his arms around his knees that are pressed to his chest and leans on his side, facing Liam.

"Tell me how you survived." Louis says.

The corner of Liam’s lips curve a little, and he laughs, “Why?”

"Because," Louis blinks, curling further in on himself, "I wanna know."

Liam’s in track suit pants now, Louis didn’t recall seeing him change, and it’s not like he _wanted_ to, anyway. And Liam pulls them down a little as he adjusts in his seat. He gives a sigh, and leans his head back on the head rest.

"I didn’t know if it was going to work, actually. The bullet proof vest, that is." He begins, "But when the man with the gun asked me whether I wanted my head or my chest to be shot, I thought that was only luck that I got to choose." He turns to Louis, "The bullet was so hard and fast that I was forced off the chair." Louis’ eyes widen at that, and he moves in closer, intrigued.

"What happened next?"

"I woke up, but all I could see was black and I was trapped in a coffin fit for me, and I could hear people talking outside of the room. The coffin wasn’t locked, so I pushed it open and stepped out of it but my chest felt constricted as hell."

Louis looks down to Liam’s chest, he’s wearing a thin, baggy t-shirt and his skin is visible through it. So, he _doesn’t_ wear it all the time. Does that mean his chest has always been hard?

"I didn’t know what else to do so I filled the coffin up with things around the room and shut it closed. Then I jumped out the back widow and ran for my life." He breathes out and shakes his head, "I can’t believe they didn’t notice my body wasn’t still in there."

"Wow," Louis says in astonishment. "Do you reckon they’ll realise eventually?"

"I have no clue." Liam shrugs, "I mean, they’ve already buried the coffin, haven’t they?"

Louis nods. He remembers how sad he felt when he watched as they lowered it into the ground.

"What was it like…? You know," Louis swallows, and lowers his voice a little. "What was it like to be shot?"

"The moment leading up to it is terrifying." He says, eyes fixed on something in the car as he remembers it. "You literally see your life just…"

He trails off, and his hands that were closed open suddenly, displaying a movement of vanishing.

"Did it hurt?" Louis asks, unconsciously chewing on the end of his sleeve, somewhat nervously.

"I think it was more shock than anything. It only hurt for a second, and then you pass out."

"Or die."

Liam raises his eyebrows, then drops them. “Or die.”

Louis faces the front now, his feet drop to the floor of the car. He imagines all those times a gun has been pointed at his direction, and shot but missed. He thinks about all the guards, the assassins, all those guns, cocked and ready to shoot Louis right in the head. A sudden shiver runs down his spine. Then he turns to Liam again, knowing that he was someone that once wanted to kill him.

He then grins slyly, asks, “And how did it feel to be the victim of an assassination?”

And Liam looks at him, unfazed by the question. His lips curl slightly, and they stay that way even when he shrugs and says, “Absolutely terrible.”

Louis flashes him a challenging smile, “Thrilling, you mean.”

And Liam scoffs, but that’s all he does before Louis turns over in his seat. And for the first time, tries his hardest to fall asleep without the constant excitement bubbling throughout his body.

 


	6. Unfold

What happens next makes Louis’ heart skip about three beats and makes his chest heave for the first time since running away. There’s a figure waiting at the side of the road, literally sitting by the gutter with his head down and hand wrapped around some shit whiskey, looking as dirty as anything, homeless, probably.

But as they drive closer, his mouth falls open and his eyes budge, “Is that _Zayn_?”

And as soon as those words leave his mouth he wished they hadn’t. Because now Liam’s looking over and stopping the car, his expression as worried as it’s ever been.

"Yeah," He says in disbelief, "it is."

But he doesn’t do anything. He just sits there in his seat, _staring_ at Zayn like he’s from another planet.

"Well, should we…" Louis stops himself. He looks at Zayn, seeing him swish around the whiskey in his almost empty bottle, not seeing the car parked away from him. "Should we help him?"

" _What_?" Harry gasps, the colour from his face leaving.

"Look at him, Harry." Louis points to the messy-haired, ripped-pants boy, "Do you really think he’s a danger to us now?"

"He tried to kill both of us! Twice!" Harry shouts, unbuckling his seatbelt. "You invite him in here and I’m leaving."

Liam sighs, “ _Harry_ —”

Louis turns in his seat, cocking an eyebrow, “And where would you go, Harry?”

"He has a point."

Harry looks between Louis and Liam, and eventually frowns and crosses his arms across his chest.

" _Fine_." He huffs, "But I am _not_ sitting next to him."

Louis gives him a look. Liam opens the door, and when it closes Zayn’s looking up, catching Liam’s eye. His face lights up and suddenly he’s standing, a little off-balance but that’s okay because Liam’s got his arms around him in a hug.

Harry pushes the rest of the boxes off the seat, and shuffles over. Louis squeezes to the back, sitting down in the back seat next to Harry.

Harry’s mumbling about how bad of an idea this is, but Louis’ more focused on the pair outside. Zayn’s talking to Liam, his eyes unfocused and he’s stumbling a little, Liam catching him every time Zayn loses his footing. Then Liam’s pointing towards the car, and Louis can lip-read his and Harry’s name.

Zayn pulls a face, unsure. But Liam taps his back, and says something that makes Zayn shrug. And then they’re walking towards the car.

"Aren’t you scared, Louis?" Harry asks him, hands grabbing onto anything in sight.

Louis looks to him and nods, “Petrified.”

The doors open and they both jump a little. Liam enters first, looking to Louis before he puts the key into ignition. Then Zayn enters, stubble growing on his face, strangely suiting him. He gives two short looks to Harry and Louis and waves.

"Hey,"

"Hi, Zayn." Louis says, trying his hardest not to make his voice quiver.

They only memory Louis has of Zayn is him pressing Louis up against a wall, knife pressed to his neck.

Louis shudders a little, then taps Harry’s knee, comforting him. But Harry’s frozen, his eyes locked solid on the back of Zayn’s head.

Liam starts the car and they drive in silence.

-

They stop at a little town, outside a block of public showers for a caravan park. Liam asks anyone if they need to shower. They all do, if Louis’ honest. But when Zayn exits the car, only Liam leaves with him.

"B-but, Lou. What if Liam—?"

"He’s fine." Louis tells Harry, not entirely confident about it, but he’s soothing Harry as much as he’s soothing himself.

"I get a really funny feeling about this."

Louis shrugs, “I don’t think he’s harmful anymore. But we should keep an eye on him, just in case.”

"Yeah," Harry agrees, "definitely."

A few minutes pass, and it’s not long until Liam and Zayn emerge from the block of showers. And Louis’ jaw nearly drops to his feet when he sees Liam, all cleaned up with a t-shirt that’s so tight on his body it’s enough for Louis to nearly weep. He’s got a pair of loose pants on, sitting on his hips, the top of his boxers showing slightly.

Harry laughs, “Lou, are you alright? You’re—”

But he stops suddenly when Zayn appears. And Louis doesn’t blame him, since Zayn’s borrowed Liam’s clothes, a pair of tight jeans and a singlet that shows of his tattoos that neither of them knew he had.

Harry and Louis both turn their heads away as soon as Liam and Zayn look up at them, smiling at something that’s probably not even funny, they just want to torture Louis, he knows it.

When they both enter the car, Liam straps himself in. “Right. We ready to go?”

"Actually—" Harry says, opening his door.

"Yeah, I think I might—" Louis opens his door, and neither of them finish their sentences before they shut the car doors and grab a bag of clothes, heading towards the showers.

-

That night the car is filled with awkwardness and tension. Harry and Zayn don’t exchange words once. Harry doesn’t speak at all, actually, not when Zayn’s around.

Though the conversations are mainly focused around Zayn and Liam, and they talk to each other and Zayn would make Liam laugh so _easily_ and so _often_ that it makes Louis roll his eyes and fold his arms across his chest.

"How did you even end up on the side of the road?" Liam’s asks, his eyes bright when he looks at Zayn.

And Louis thinks, “ _Why doesn’t he ever look at_ me _like that_?” Then he shuns himself for even getting jealous at such a thing.

"Been travelling for weeks now," Zayn says, shaking his head at himself, "can you imagine me taking buses and walking down these roads? It’s a fucking nightmare!"

Liam laughs. It fills the car and Louis’ eyes are burning into the back of Zayn’s head.

He scoffs, and mutters, “Oh, c’mon. It’s not _that_ funny.”

He sees Liam frown a little, and notices how his head goes to turn to him, but stops. Then he focuses on Zayn again, and Louis feels his chest tighten a little.

"What were you gonna do on your own?" Liam asks him.

Zayn shrugs, “Not sure, really. Wanted a new life, I guess.” He looks at Liam and they share a gaze. Louis wants to wave his hand in the middle of him so they stop. “Why are you on the run?”

"Same reason." Liam smiles, "Thought it was the best option we had."

And Louis’ heart leaps because by “we” he means, “Louis and I.”

Then he frowns and looks away from the two of them because now he’s just getting ridiculous. Although, Harry _still_ hasn’t moved from his tense position, his eyes not once looking away from Zayn.

"Oh, look." Liam says, "A toilet block." He parks the car next to the shabby looking building. "Anyone?"

Louis takes one look at it and sticks up his nose from the smell that’s seeping into the car already. “No, I’m good.”

"This could be our last proper toilet trip in a while, you realise."

"So?" Louis says, "I’ll pee in the bush or something."

Liam only shrugs, “Suit yourself.”

Then he and Zayn exit the car, walking to the toilets together. Louis takes one look at them both, then swears under his breath and opens his door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks.

"Toilet."

"But I thought you said—"

"I changed my mind." Louis snaps. "You coming?"

Harry leaves the car, too, and Liam turns back to give Louis a puzzled look, but he doesn’t say anything.

The toilets stink like someone’s died in it, drowned in throw up and burnt to a crisp. Louis has to hold his mouth closed with his hand in case something unpleasant escapes from there.

When Louis exits the stall, the only person still with him is Liam. Which means Harry’s with Zayn. Zayn’s with Harry. Alone.

Louis stiffens, shooting a horrified look to Liam, who’s at his side in a second.

"What, Louis? What’s wrong?"

But Louis can only shake his head and grab Liam’s arm, guiding him outside in a hurry. They step to the corner of the toilet block, and then they stop suddenly, hearing voices on the other side.

Louis lets out a soft sigh of relief.

"So you just felt the need to take me away and scare me to death?" Harry confronts, accusation powering in his voice.

Louis raises his eyebrows, proud.

"Hey, if you were doing my job, you’d be doing the same thing to lure your target." Zayn defends himself, making Harry gasp out loud.

"Don’t fucking call Louis that!" He shouts.

Liam takes a step, but Louis presses a hand to his chest to force him back, trying _really_ hard not to flail over how stern his pecs are.

"Don’t interrupt." Louis whispers, "I wanna see where this leads."

They hear Zayn scoff, “What are you, his boyfriend?”

"No," Harry pauses, "that’s Liam."

Liam looks at Louis. He feels his blood rush right to his cheeks. Great, now he’s blushing. “Okay… Maybe not.”

He starts to walk off, Liam following. They don’t say anything until they reach the car, Louis automatically sitting in the passenger seat.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Liam smiles once he’s in the car.

"I don’t know what he’s on about."

And Liam laughs.

Zayn and Harry appear from behind the building, a few metres apart from each other. Harry’s in front, his eyebrows frowned. Zayn’s behind, head down.

"I think we better save some lives and change our position." Liam says, observing the situation.

Louis agrees (though on the inside he disagrees) and jumps in the back seat again.

Harry pulls open the back car door and slams it shut once he’s inside; he folds his arms and pulls his eyebrows closer together.

"What just happ—" Louis begins.

"I don’t wanna talk about it."

Zayn gets into the seat next to Liam. He doesn’t slam his door, though. He just looks behind his shoulder to Harry, flashing him a very apologetic look. But he sees how mad Harry is and turns back around, slinking sadly in his chair.

"I think…" Liam looks around the car, and he shares a confused glance with Louis. "I think we better call it a night. Huh, fellas?"

"I agree." Louis says, quickly, though the other two stay quiet.

 


	7. You

"Oh, wow, Zayn. Never saw you to be the caring type." Harry snarks, his fringe wobbling every time he moves his head hostilely.

Louis’ just woken up, and he really wishes he hadn’t. Because it’s nine in the morning and Harry and Zayn are already bickering about something stupid.

"Get off my case, would you?" Zayn frowns, turning back in his seat, "I was just askin’."

"Well," Liam says with frustration. "Why don’t we wait until-“ He pauses, and there’s a sudden spark of happiness and relief when he looks at Louis, “You’re up!"

"Yes." Louis mumbles. "Unfortunately."

"We were just discussing whether we should eat now or drive. What do you think?" Liam asks. They all look at Louis for his answer.

"Uh," Louis rubs at his eyes, "why don’t we eat and drive?"

"See?" Harry says, slapping his hands on his legs to make a point. "That’s what I said."

"No, you didn’t." Zayn says.

"Are you serious? Didn’t you hear me before, I said—"

"Hey!" Louis raises his voice, "Nobody cares who said what, alright?" He presses his fingers to his temple and massages as he sighs, the pain in his butt more prominent then ever from sitting in these painful leather seats. There’s a strong silence in the car now, and Louis doesn’t look at him when he says, “Liam start the car."

Liam follows his orders while Zayn stays silent. They don’t question Louis’ shit mood, everyone’s in a shit mood when they’ve slept in the car for nights on end.

Harry grabs a box from beneath his feet and rips it open, chucking a bag of chips to Liam and Zayn (purposely throwing it extra hard at Zayn’s head, who only groans a little in response) and passes one to Louis, and whispers, “I did actually say that.”

Louis takes the packet and looks to him carefully, “I don’t care.” He whispers back.

Luckily the fighting stops for a while when everyone’s mouth is filled with food. The roads start to become less bare, they even see a few cars here and there drive pass. The terrain on either side starts to appear greener, the grass looking more healthy and long. Then footpaths start to show, running along the side of the road, next to small pubs and tiny houses with shabby fences.

"Looks like we’ve finally reached a popular town," Liam says, slowing down the car a little.

The buildings become bigger - almost like the ones back home - and turn-off roads start to show on the left and right, leading down other streets with more buildings.

The people walking on the street stop to stare at the new car driving down their roads. Louis looks at the other rare cars parked in their drive-ways, all old models with chipped paint and busted lights. They must think someone famous is visiting in the massive van they’ve driven in on.

"Do we stop here?" Harry asks, looking over at his side, where a seedy tattoo parlour and clothing store is.

"Is there a reason to stop?" Zayn asks, not in an attacking way, but Harry still darts his eyes.

They continue to look through their windows. Liam’s slowed down even more, so they take their time looking at all the shops and houses, and Louis notices where the strip ends, a little further down the road.

"I say we stop." He says, "We could stretch our legs, walk around, find something decent to eat."

Liam nods, “Yeah, good point. We don’t know when we’ll get a chance to stop at another town.”

So Liam parks down an empty turn-off road, worried that if he left his car somewhere public, they’d return to it with smashed windows, or won’t return to it at all.

"Why do they keep looking at us like we’re aliens?" Liam says to Louis, quietly.

They’re walking down the footpath on what must be their version of main road. Every person looks at them for at least a few seconds longer than normal. Some just stare, and frown.

Louis shrugs, “I don’t think they’re used to new faces.” He sees a middle-aged man ride down on his bike, quirking an eyebrow. “Plus,” Louis continues, “It’s not every day they see big, shiny cars ride down these roads.”

"Would you stop that?" Harry asks, behind Louis.

Louis turns his head and sees Harry shove Zayn on his shoulder. He groans.

"I’m not doin’ anything!" Zayn calls, and shoves him back, making Harry wobble a little.

Louis rolls his eyes, and edges closer to Liam. Maybe they’ll stop if they don’t pay attention.

"Look at that, you’re making people stare." Harry complains.

"Oh, I’m sorry.” Zayn snarks, “Would they stare if I did this?"

There’s a sudden push that was louder than the first, a _shove_ that actually sounds painful.

Louis and Liam turn around in alarm and watch as Harry gasps and holds his chest from where Zayn hurt him. Then he raises his hand, and slaps Zayn across the face. Liam and  Louis look at each other, there’s concern written all over Liam, but on Louis there’s only exhaustion in his eyes that look at Liam. They then watch Zayn as he pauses for a while, still recovering from the slap, his cheek starting to turn red in the pattern of Harry’s hand. And Harry even looks apologetic for a second, but then Zayn’s got his hands on Harry’s shoulders, forcing him up against the nearest wall.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” Zayn spits, eyebrows creased.

"Guys!" Liam yells franticly.

But they don’t hear him. Harry’s looking at Zayn with pure shock and Zayn’s just looking at Harry, who’s probably about to burst into tears at any second.

Louis walks up, despite his fatigue, and tears Zayn off Harry aggressively, then backhands Zayn’s shoulder with enough force Zayn steps back a little, and his eyes widen like he’s coming back from a dream.

Harry clings to Louis straight away as Louis looks at them both, “Honestly, guys. Stop being little shits, I feel like a fucking parent right now.”

"Harry, come with me." Liam says with calm eyes, reaching his hand out to Harry and Harry walks up to him without hesitation. "Stay there with Louis." Liam points to Zayn, a stern finger at his direction.

They start walking again, a new sort of tense coming into play. And if Louis thought the residents were staring before, well, they’re _really_ staring now. Some even whispering and pointing like they were from another planet. Louis looks in front, watching as Harry’s so close to Liam’s side like he’s afraid of being a part from him, like he needs to have some sort of protection. Though, he always gets like this when he faces some sort of conflict.

"Now look what you’ve done," Louis says to Zayn, pointing towards Harry. "You’ve scared him to death."

"I don’t know _why_ he hates me so much, Louis." Zayn sighs, eyes on his feet, not even hearing what Louis just said.

"Well, I mean, shoving someone up a wall is one reason, uh—"

"No… Not, like—" he sighs again, then looks up at Harry. There’s something in his eyes that stand out at that moment, but he drops them to the ground again before Louis can define it. Zayn shakes his head, "Don’t worry."

Louis puts a gentle hand on Zayn’s back, he doesn’t know why, but he does, and he doesn’t stop until they reach the nearest bakery.

-

That night, as the four of them resort to eating in the car yet again - since the citizens of this town made their stay feel quite awkward - a sound of something loud, like music, comes blaring in through the car.

Louis quirks an eyebrow immediately. He sets down his half-eaten pie on the dashboard of the car and rolls down the window to stick his head out and listen.

" _Louis_ ," Liam hisses from inside, tugging at the cuffs of Louis’ trousers.

"Hang on, Liam," Louis sticks further out of the car, filling his ears with the sound of loud, pumping music. He hears people cheering down the road, and lights coming out of a house. Louis dips back in with a playful smirk, "Who’s up for a party?"

"Me!" Harry and Zayn chime in unison, they look at each other and Harry growls, but Louis doesn’t miss the little smile at the corner of Zayn’s lips.

"Are you guys insane?" Liam asks them all, "Did you not witness how these people treated us in the daytime? What makes you think they’ll even let us _into_ this party?"

Louis gives him a look, and rests a delicate hand on Liam’s thigh, “Liam,” he soothes, and it may be a part of his imagination but he _swears_ he sees the sides of Liam’s face turn pink. “We might as well try. And I think these two,” he points to Harry and Zayn at the back, “are due for a fun night. Don’t you think?”

Liam looks worried as he swallows hard and looks back up at Louis, then down at his hand on his thigh, and then back up again. And Louis smiles, making Liam nod his head as though it was a fixed response.

"Cool!" Louis beams, taking his hand away. He watches how Liam traces the spot where Louis had his hand and his heart pounds a little. "C’mon lads, let’s go."

Harry, Zayn and Louis are out of the car in less than a second, whereas for Liam, it takes about two. Louis starts to walk with the destructive pair but turns around and decides to wait for Liam instead, who still seems cautious at this idea. No wonder he’s “never” had a drink before, this boy’s probably also never partied until the sun’s shown up, either.

"Oh, cheer up, grandpa." Louis teases, nudging Liam’s arm a little.

"Shut up," Liam says, nudging him back. "I just want us all to stick together, none of us can get lost."

"Well," Louis says, looking in front, "good luck trying to say that to these guys."

Harry and Zayn are ahead. And not by a few steps, but a few blocks ahead. And sure, they’re still bumping shoulders and hips and calling out every now and again. But they’re walking slowly, looking at each other as their arms swing side by side, their hands nearly touching. Louis even thinks he saw Harry laugh at one point.

What.

"We should probably pull them away it case they kill each other.” Liam laughs, though it’s shaky from nerves.

But Louis doesn’t respond. Because he finds himself wishing that he could walk like Zayn and Harry do, next to Liam, maybe even swing passed his hand and touch it, hold it if he had the courage.

There’s a flip in his stomach when he thinks about it, holding Liam’s hand and waking down the street with their bodies pressed together side by side, Louis’ head on Liam’s shoulder.

But then Louis realises that it’s probably never, _ever_ going to happen. Because Liam’s a rich, successful assassin with a heart too large to find someone as poor and rebellious and _stupid_ like Louis.

So he shoves his hands further into his pockets, mentally promising himself to get so drunk he forgets to want Liam.

-

They enter the party and everyone’s already quite drunk. The host, who they think is, comes up in a daze and almost knocks Louis over with how unstable he is. Liam hold onto him, his hands on Louis’ hips, and Louis doesn’t know whether Liam realises it or not, but Louis’ spine runs with a shiver and suddenly he’s smiling.

"Okay, boys," Liam says from behind him, and his fingers are all too noticeable on the dips of Louis’ hips, "promise me we’ll stick together, yes?"

"Where else are we going to go, Liam?" Zayn asks him, and Harry (Louis swears) chuckles.

"I just don’t want us getting lost, alright?" Liam warns, and apparently it’s like a sudden switch and he immediately takes his hands away, leaving behind a weird tingly sensation on Louis’ skin.

"Yo!" Someone calls from next to them. He’s got black sunglasses on, even though he’s inside, and he’s holding two drinks that he takes turns from sipping out of, "Party people." He addresses, swinging an arm around Zayn as he pecks his cheek, "Hello, mister. What’s your name?"

Zayn dips his head and laughs tenderly. The boy starts to stroke Zayn’s arm with his thumb and Harry frowns, but tries to pretend not to notice.

Zayn smiles, and looks back up at the boy who’s very close to his face, “I’m Zayn,” he says, “what’s yours?”

"I _love_ that name," he flashes a smile, and Zayn giggles.

"Yeah, okay, _player boy_ , we’ve had enough of you here." Harry tells him firmly, pushing the boy’s arm off Zayn’s shoulder.

The boy just shrugs, and dances off without a care. Then Zayn’s looking back at Harry, confusion written all over his face. Harry doesn’t look at him back, though; he just stares at his shoes, still frowning.

"Harry, what—?"

"C’mere," Harry mutters under his breath. Then he’s pulling at the sleeve of Zayn’s t-shirt and dragging him through the house.

"Wait- _Guys_ —!" Liam calls after them.

Louis places a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, it’s alright. This house isn’t very big, you know.”

Liam sighs and his shoulders drop. “Yeah, I guess.” He keeps his eyes in the direction where Harry and Zayn walked off.

"C’mon," Louis says, _needing_ Liam to relax a little. He puts an arm around Liam’s waist, guiding him towards the visible kitchen where all the drinks must be hiding. "We’ll get some alcohol in you and everything will be fine!"

"Oh, no, Louis, I—"

But Louis opens the fridge anyway, spotting all the alcohol and his eyes light up.

"There you go," Louis grins, taking out two jelly shots from the fridge, placing one next to Liam where he’s now sitting.

"No, I honestly can’t."

" _Liam_ —"

"Louis." He says, eyes strict. "No alcohol for me tonight."

Louis frowns. He pouts, and pleads, and shifts the shot glass closer towards Liam. But Liam’s not up for games tonight, and he picks up the glass and places it next to Louis’.

"So, you want me to have both?" Louis asks, pretending to be offended, "Is there something you wish to take advantage of?"

Liam gives him a hurtful look, “You _know_ I’d never—”

"Of course I know," Louis smiles, absolutely adoring how sensitive he gets. Louis covers Liam’s hand with his own, "It’s just a joke."

Liam breaks into a smile but it doesn’t last long. He starts to look around the room, his eyebrows pulling together. Then he pulls his hand out from under Louis’ and stands up from the stool he was sitting on.

"Come find Zayn and Harry." Liam says, pointing aimlessly to a direction.

" _What_?" Louis frowns. He knows it’s probably selfish of him to want Liam all to himself, but Zayn and Harry already have each other. "Just stay here, Liam, I’m sure they’re fine."

"I just, I—" Liam stops, and rubs the back of his neck and sighs, "I need to know where they are. Will you come?"

"They’re not _five_. They can take care of themselves."

"And what if one of them loses their temper? Who’s gonna be there to pull them off each other?" He’s frowning now, hands moving jaggedly every time he talks. "You saw what happened earlier today, what if we weren’t there?” He sighs angrily and folds his arms, “Will you come or not?"

Louis knocks back one of the jelly shots. He slams the shot glass back down on the countertop and looks at Liam in the eye and tilts his head to one side. “No.”

"Well," Liam sighs, straightening out his top, "stay here, then."

And he walks off just like that. Louis stares at his back, wondering when Harry and Zayn became suddenly more important to Liam than him.

Then Louis takes Liam’s shot, knocking it back as fast as he can.

-

His name’s Aidan. He’s taller and more built than Louis, around the same height as Liam. To think of it, Aidan’s even got the same eye colour as Liam, - though, not nearly as big or as soft – But Aidan’s also very prominent in his arms and chest… Though not as big as Liam’s, of course.

They’re outside of the house; Louis with his back against the brick wall, with Aidan leant over him, his hand next to Louis’ head. And if Louis was honest with himself, he’d have to say he was way past the point of being drunk and he’s pretty sure he’s slurring every single word he says to Aidan. So, when lips touch his own, he only goes with it, only a small flash of concern touching him when he doesn’t even know how he met this guy.

But in his head it’s Liam, and that concern wipes away. Because he’s thinking of Liam’s lips on top of his, Liam’s big, rough hand on his waist, with the other one messed through his hair. Liam’s shirt that he’s tugging right now, slipping his hand underneath. Liam’s abs he’s caressing, whilst biting his lip. Liam, Liam, Liam…

"Louis? Louis!" He hears calling in the distance. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

_Liam?_

"Lou- oh."

Louis opens his eyes vaguely, and they lock with Liam’s fading eyes straight away. Then Louis goes to talk, and remembers he’s still currently kissing this guy… Aidan, Was it?

He stops, and then pushes on Aidan’s chest a little, tipping him off. But Louis has to grab onto his arm again to regain balance.

"Oh, hi, Liam," Louis says, showing a goofy grin, "finally come to see me?"

"Uh, _well_ ," Liam scratches the back of his neck, quickly giving Aidan a once over, then turns back to Louis, "I was actually just wondering whether you’ve seen Zayn and Harry yet?"

 _"Oh, come_ on _,"_ Louis thinks.

"No." Louis says.

Liam drops his eyes, and that’s when Louis notices he’s been pressing on Aidan’s impressive arms the whole time, (you can’t blame him, really), and he decides to keep going. Because two can play mean, and if Liam doesn’t want to spend any time with him, then Louis doesn’t want to spend any time with _him_.

"Sorry," Louis replies, shrugging. Then he pulls on Aidan’s collar, making their lips touch yet again.

"Yeah, that’s - uh, I’m gonna…" Liam pauses beside him, and he pauses for so long Louis thinks he’s gone. But then Liam steps on a dry leaf and his voice sort of shakes when he says, "Later."

And Liam walks off. Louis pushes Aidan back again and sighs, watching Liam’s back for the second time that night.

"Wanna see what else this mouth can do, babe?" Aidan says into Louis’ ear, nibbling it a bit as his hand creeps up Louis’ side.

And Louis frowns, makes a disgusted noise, and begins to walk away from Aidan, ignoring the calls behind him, the _begging_ almost. And it’s a dig in the chest when he realises Aidan’s not like Liam at all, far from it, actually.

So he scouts again, looking for a boy with full lips and soft eyes with nice arms and lovely hair.

-

His name is Anthony, and he’s darker than Aidan, a deeper voice, too. But he’s a lot nicer and caring and presentable than Aidan, more like Liam. He’s also got a soothing voice and a gentle touch to him, even though his hands are firm and rough around the edges. But Louis likes him, because his eyes are round and brown like Liam’s, and his lips are as biteable, too.

And they’re kissing before Louis even knows it. He must’ve said something to turn on a switch for Anthony. A very dominant switch, at that, because suddenly Louis’ being pulled up on his lap, their lips still connecting with his legs on either side of Anthony’s waist.

Which isn’t _not_ okay, because it’s a comfortable position and he kind of likes the way Anthony’s confident with his hands, but he can’t seem to find the pleasure in this guy at all. And to be honest, he’s not much of a kisser, anyway.

But when he feels two stern, different hands grab a hold of his shoulders very tightly, pulling him off this boy, he pouts sadly.

He doesn’t even see who it is before he says, “Why can’t you just let me have some _fun_?”

"I just, I — I just don’t want to see you getting hurt." Louis looks up to see Liam. And even though his head’s in a whirlwind right now, his heart still does that thumping thing. Liam looks at Anthony, who’s shouting nasty words at him. Liam pulls Louis away, "I mean, we don’t even know these people."

And Louis grins wide at the sight; he doesn’t even process what’s been said until a few seconds later, to which he chuckles at. “Oh, Liam,” he sighs, linking his droopy arms around Liam’s neck, “always protecting me.”

"That’s me," Liam laughs, shrugging.

And it shouldn’t be so rewarding. But Louis finds himself lost in Liam’s laugh, his pink and full lips, and those eyes that he’s been searching for this whole night. It hits him that he’s never going to find another Liam. This is Liam and that’s it.

"You… You risked your life for me," Louis slurs, starting to ramble, running his hands down Liam’s chest, "you whisked me away… Road trip… You want the best for - for us?"

"Louis, do you need to sit down?"

"No, I… I just wanna be wherever you are, Liiiiaam." Louis says, and then giggles into Liam’s chest.

"Ha, okay, Lou," He reassures, steadying Louis by bracing his hands against his back.

And Louis sighs dreamily into Liam’s chest, closing his eyes and smiling like an idiot. He lifts his head, and sees Liam looking back down, and he’s not even _worrying_ about Zayn or Harry anymore, he’s looking at Louis and that’s all he can see right now.

And Louis’ eyes drop to Liam’s lips. “Did you know… Liam… You have the best looking— _Oh_ ,”

He doesn’t know who leant in first, but it happens way too fast Louis can’t keep up. All he knows is he can’t see Liam anymore, but he can feel Liam’s stubble, and his hands, and his lips - oh my _god_ his lips. And finally his mind catches up and he’s automatically melting into the kiss Liam’s _giving_ him.

If Louis was sober his mind would be spitting profanities by now. But it’s all just clouded emotions filled with overjoy and disbelief and excitement and a little horny (though he’s been feeling that last one all night) so he tries to enjoy this moment as much as his brain will let him.

That is, if it wasn’t over so suddenly.

"Let’s sit you down," Liam says, smiling as he puts an arm around Louis’ waist.

Louis sulks at first, not wanting for it to be over so quickly. But then he’s giggling a bit to himself when he says, “Okay, Liam.” And nuzzles his face into Liam’s shoulder as he’s guided over to one of the couches, relieved that he’s finally got Liam by his side.

 


	8. Embittered

The tightness in his neck might have something to do with last night. Louis’ not so sure, since his memory is as vague as a drugged man, but as he opens his eyes and feel the familiar pain in his ass, he realises the tightness is from his position. Curled up in the car.

He lets out a frustrated groan. When they _finally_ find a house, they end up in the car. Not a bed, a fucking car seat.

"Morning,"

But all of Louis’ crankiness fades as soon as it comes. Because as he looks towards the greeting, Liam’s already awake, smiling.

Then his stomach fills with a kind of uneasiness that Louis’ not used to. It’s profound and so _there_ that he feels like throwing up. Though, that could be last night’s alcohol speaking.

"Morning," Louis replies, flashing a smile.

They kissed. Louis kissed Liam. Liam kissed Louis. They kissed each other. Last night they kissed.

Oh fuck.

"Hey, Liam, uh, do you—?"

Harry makes a very disturbing sound in the back seat. And it shocks Louis a little (but he’s also thankful to be interrupted, not having ask the upcoming question) and looks behind him.

Then Harry groans when he opens his eyes, and shoves Zayn off him, who looked quite comfortable cuddled up to Harry. “Ugh, get off me you… You loser!”

And Louis can’t help but chuckle. Zayn doesn’t seem fazed at all; he just leans over to the window, still peacefully asleep.

"Aw, why’d you do that?" Louis grins at Harry, "You guys were cute."

"Go away, Louis."

"Where even were you guys last night?" Louis laughs, "I don’t think I saw you once."

"Neither." Liam says, now looking at a road map.

And it makes Louis remember. The party, the seriousness in Liam’s voice, asking him to come find Zayn and Harry, and—

"Shut up," Harry says, "that’s only because you were _really_ drunk, Lou."

Louis’ heart stops, he glances over to Liam subtly, who’s still got his eyes on the map, but his eyebrows are raised.

"Quit changing the subject." Louis darts.

Harry smiles, “How many was it? Like, twelve guys this time?”

"Did you and Zayn shag?"

"Did _you_ root any guys this time?"

"Do you _want_ me to come back there and—"

"Can you guys shut the fuck up?" Zayn groans, eyes still closed.

Louis and Harry sigh dramatically at the same time, and Louis faces the front in a huff.

"Why are we even in the car, anyway?" He asks, his morning grumpiness coming back, "I’m quite sure a couch or a bed would’ve been preferable."

"Uhh," Liam frowns, and scratches his head as he thinks, "I think I remember a—"

And as he says that, his eyes bulge out of his head, looking passed Louis to the road coming from the party. And a man - _men_ \- are charging down, pointing with guns and other weapons that make Louis’ throat dry.

"There he is!" The front man shouts, running with his gun aimed right at Louis’ head.

There’s a moment there when it’s too slowed down to realise, but as Louis stares at the gun, he sees it as an actual weapon, not one he can escape from, but one that’s meant to _kill_. And he doesn’t know whether that’s because it’s loaded and pointed right at him, held by an angry man, leading a pack of other angry men, with the intention of shooting Louis dead - or, whether it’s because of Liam. He _was_ shot, after all.

And as Louis turns to look at him, Liam’s already slamming down the accelerator, and Harry’s screaming and Zayn’s just waking up and Liam’s got sweat on his forehead and he’s driving out of town as fast as he can while the bullet shoots out of the gun and clips the side of Liam’s car.

Then once they’re out of range. Once they’re out in the open yet again, with nothing but dirt and trees, and after desperate calls from Louis, Liam finally slows down to the normal speed. Still looking back every single second.

-

They end up at another crabby petrol station. One so deserted and poor the old man at the counter desk was asleep when they pulled up. There are only two petrol pumps, and the whole setting is similar to the first town they stopped at. Without the pub on the other side.

"Could we stop and get some food, too?" Zayn asks as Liam pulls in.

"What?" Liam frowns, parking the car and unbuckling his seatbelt. He’s been on edge ever since the angry men. Louis’ not sure if it’s from the bullet hurting his car or something else, but Liam’s edginess makes Louis beyond anxious. "Don’t we still have loads?"

"Well, we did." Zayn says, now rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "But, uh- last night Harry and I—"

Harry smacks Zayn’s chest with the back of his hands with a fierce expression that makes Zayn shut up immediately.

Liam huffs, “We won’t get food here. But there’s a small supermarket in a few kilometres.”

"Okay," Zayn smiles, wheezing a little from Harry’s massive hit, "thanks Liam!" He calls, as Liam exits the car.

"Good one, Muppet." Harry grunts, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not my fault you were hungry when we—"

"Would you shut _up_?!" Harry whispers harshly, as though Louis wouldn’t hear them from the front seat.

But to be honest, Louis isn’t hearing them anyway. Because his eyes are on Liam and his mind is filled with the events that happened last night. And he’s juggling up the scenarios in his head if he should mention it to Liam.

Was _he_ drunk? Would Liam even remember it? Would he _admit_ to remembering it? Or would he only laugh and play it off as a one night thing?

Louis chest does a twisty thing that he doesn’t like.

Or will Liam remember _everything_? Maybe he’d say he even enjoyed it a little.

Louis sighs and looks through the window as Liam leans back on the car as he fills it up.

"Keep to your side, Styles."

"Not my fault I have long legs!” Harry groans out, “Would you stop touching me?

And Louis rolls his eyes and plucks up all the courage he could possibly get. He opens the car door and takes in a breath - because, honestly, talking to Liam is _much_ better than being stuck in a car with _those_ two.

He walks around the car, to the same side Liam’s on and copies him, leaning on the car.

"Hey," Louis smiles.

"Hey," Liam responds, not giving him a look or a smile and it does something unpleasant to Louis’ chest.

He tosses up the options of small talk, like slowly bringing it up. Or maybe he could talk about the night and figure out what Liam _does_ remember, in case he accidentally makes it awkward for the both of them.

But then Louis looks at the dirty screen of the tank where it says it’s nearly full, and he decides to cut the crap and get on with it.

"So, Liam. Last night—"

"You remember it?" Liam asks, surprised.

Louis frowns in confusion, taken aback a little, “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” He asks, cautious.

"Well, you were pretty damn drunk." Liam tells him, and there’s something so unsettling and sharp in his tone that it makes Louis’ hair on the back of his neck stand up. "And judging from the amount of guys you were kissing it’s a wonder that you knew one of them was me."

"What?" Louis leans off the car, his voice rising, "You think it was a drunken mistake?"

"Oh, don’t play dumb, Louis. Of course it was." Liam pulls out the petrol. "But it’s okay. Honestly."

"No, wait, you don’t _understand_." Louis touches Liam’s arm, strain in his voice. "It wasn’t, like, I, when we were - like, I _knew_ what I was-" he sighs, then drops his hand, "Liam, —"

But Liam’s already putting the petrol pump back. He raises an eyebrow and waits for Louis to say something else. But it’s so frustrating because there’s a million and one things he’d like to say but they’re all coming to his mind at once, and his mouth isn’t fast enough to keep up.

So Liam turns around, walking away towards the petrol station.

"Hey - _Hey_ , Liam!" He calls out, but Liam only shakes his head as he fetches his wallet from his jacket, not stopping to hear what Louis has to say.

Louis punches the side of the car in anger at himself, and takes in a deep breath as he closes his eyes, leaning his head against the window. He exhales as he opens his eyes again, looking into the car where Zayn and Harry sit.

He peeks in, cupping his hands around his eyes as he squints a little to get a better look. And he sees them talking, like _actually_ having a proper conversation. And Zayn says something, making Harry laugh hard enough he closes his eyes.

Louis thought only _he_ could make him laugh like that.

Then Zayn catches Louis’ eye, and his smile drops suddenly. And Harry must’ve caught on because his laughing stops almost instantly, flashing a sheepish look to Louis, but not really looking _at_ him.

And Harry shoves Zayn again, going back to their “normal” selves.

Louis leans off the car. He looks over to the petrol station and sees Liam paying over the counter, flashing the old man a smile which makes Louis’ head feel light. He shakes it, and enters the car again without a word.

And it’s completely silent when Liam returns.

 


	9. Finally

"Zayn and I will go in. You stay here." Liam says firmly, not really directing it to anybody.

Liam exits the car, and Zayn flashes Harry and Louis a look before he leaves, too. They’ve parked outside a supermarket that has to be run 24 hours, because judging by the digital clock in Liam’s car, it’s almost midnight.

"So what’s up his butt?" Harry asks.

Louis darts him a vicious look, “Fuck off.”

He holds up his hands in defence, “Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Someone’s protective.”

Louis sighs. He looks back to Liam and Zayn, how Liam’s sort of charging forwards, like everything he does now is a mission. Zayn’s lingering behind, probably scared to say something that’d tick Liam off anymore. Louis swallows.

He adjusts his position, folding himself around in his hard seat to look directly at Harry, who’s pulling on a loose thread. Louis swallows again, feeling guilty. He’s never kept a secret from him, he’s always the first person to know about _everything_ and it feels more than odd to kept Liam a secret.

"Harry," He finally says, sighing again as he tries to string this sentence together, "I have to tell you what happened last night."

Harry quirks an eyebrow, and brings his knee up to his chest, placing his chin on top of it. “…alright?”

"Yeah, so, it’s really complicated. Like, _really_."

Harry snaps his fingers, as though he’s figured it out. “You banged a guy and didn’t use protection.”

"No!"

"Oh."

"It’s about - Liam."

" _Oh_."

"Uh, we kissed."

And Harry stays silent. Making Louis absolutely die. Then Harry’s mouth slowly gapes open, and Louis literally watches as Harry’s eyes almost pop out of his sockets.

But then Harry’s gaping mouth turns into a ridiculous grin that makes Louis frown.

"I was only _joking_ about that!" Harry exclaims almost to himself, slapping his knee and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Joking about _what_?"

Harry starts to laugh, “You and Liam!”

"Oh, really?" Louis asks, folding his arms across his chest, "With _who_?"

And Harry’s smile drops and he’s clearing his throat. His eyes dart around a little. “Zayn.” He whispers.

"Mm, who?"

Harry drops his foot back to the floor of the car, slightly defeated. “Zayn. We had a little joke about you and Liam gettin’ together."

And Louis doesn’t miss the little twitch the edges of Harry’s mouth, as though he’s trying hard to stop a smile from growing. But Louis doesn’t try and stop his own as it stretches from ear to ear.

"Yeah, what’s going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Harry, you’re the most transparent guy I’ve ever known." Louis looks at him, "Tell me."

He can see how Harry fidgets in his seat, shifting his weight and pulling his pants at his knees, with his eyes darting everywhere but Louis.

"It- it’s nothing, like," He licks his lips and adjusts himself again, "we only, like, we fooled around a little… Which is, like, _basically_ it, but it’s not, like—"

"Right." Louis stops him, thinking he might suffer from a brain damaging consequence from watching Harry struggle to form a solid sentence. Then Louis turns back around in his seat, pointing with his two fingers. "Got it."

"…wait," He hears Harry behind him, grabbing onto the back of Liam’s seat, "what did you get?"

"That you and Zayn fucked."

And Harry’s eyes almost leave his head again, but for a completely different reason.

"What, am I not correct?" Louis asks him, an eyebrow raised.

Harry coughs, "Well, I mean, we didn’t _fuck_."

"So you sucked his penis and he gave you an orgasm." Louis nods, and then shrugs. "Saw it coming from a mile away."

And Harry jolts his head back, with bewildered eyes.

Louis holds up his hand, “ _Not_ literally.”

-

"And then I guess I felt the same way." Harry says, smiling.

He had informed Louis on how the hell this situation actually occurred. Zayn made a move at the party apparently, and Harry went along with it. Turns out all that lame bickering and stupid fights meant nothing, really.

Louis laughs, “You realise how fucked up this is, though, right?”

Harry nods, and there’s a smile, “I know. Who would’ve thought you and I would end up here, on a road trip with the two people that were out to have us dead?”

Louis makes a sound and rests his head against the back of his chair, “Well when you put it like _that_.”

Zayn and Liam finally come out from the store, both with about three bags on each hand. Louis wonders why the heck they didn’t bring out a trolley, but shortly doesn’t mind because the way Liam’s arms are bolding through his tight-fitted shirt makes Louis almost cry out. Harry must have the same thoughts on Zayn, because in the car they’re both extremely silent.

-

They have a meal outside on the picnic blanket, the one that they used on the first few days of being on the road. Liam bought all types of food and it doesn’t hit Louis how hungry he is until he sinks his teeth into a ham and cheese sandwich.

Liam brings out the plastic cups, cracks open a bottle of coke and starts to pour it in each cup.

"Don’t give any to Louis," Harry warns, smiling, "he won’t stay still for days."

Louis scoffs, “I’ve learnt how to control my sugar, okay?”

And Harry laughs out loud, as Liam hands out all the filled cups and Zayn looks at Harry like he’s a sculpture.

Zayn had confessed to Liam about him and Harry’s situation when they went shopping, so now they’re not pretending to hate each other anymore. This was tolerable, until Harry decides to dip his finger into the Peanut Butter jar and put it on the tip of Zayn’s nose. Who then wipes it off instantly, and tries to put it back on Harry but his wrists are caught by Harry’s hands and - oh, look at that, now they’re kissing.

And Louis wishes they’d go back to hating each other.

Because now he and Liam sit in silence, avoiding eye contact and finding anything to distract themselves to get out of conversation. Liam resorts to bringing out the map again, and Louis actually finds himself tracing the stitched lines in the blanket with his fingernail. He stops as soon as he realises, and looks up at Liam.

Liam just bites his own sandwich and continues to stare at the map like it’s the most important thing in the world. So he looks to Zayn and Harry. But now Zayn’s on his back, Harry’s hands still around Zayn’s wrists, pinning them onto the ground, both of them laughing.

Louis thinks back to the old hall, when he walked in to see Harry bounded and taped up, in a headlock from Zayn’s arm. He laughs a little, thinking, _how did we get here?_

"Did you say something?" Liam asks, looking up from his map.

And Louis silently curses at himself for letting his mouth open.

"Uh, nothing." Louis shakes his head, and watches as Liam looks down again.

And it’s so painful to see him mad at something Louis did. And it’s painful because the two boys that hated each other are now rolling around on the grass and it’s almost sickening now because _no_ , that’s meant to be him and Liam.

So Louis laces his fingers together and swallows. Hoping his voice doesn’t crack when he says, “I’m sorry.”

It takes a while, and Louis starts to think that maybe Liam didn’t hear it, but then the map is getting folded and Liam’s leaning back on the palms of his hands, giving Louis a questioning look.

"What for?"

There’s a twist in his stomach, but he tries his hardest to ignore it, and bows lowers his head, his voice soft. “For kissing other boys.”

And surprisingly, Liam _laughs_. He’s shaking his head and laughing and Louis wonders whether this was all a joke. “That’s not why I’m…” He trails off, and sighs a little. “You don’t have to apologise.”

"But it was supposed to only be _you_." Louis blurts out.

Liam frowns, confused. “What?”

A small whine comes from the back of Louis’ throat. _Why_ did he say that? And he takes a few sips of the coke in front of him, hoping that it’d give him _some_ form of confidence. And it does. He breathes out and decides to just say it. He hates this grown tension between them and it needs to be gone.

"It sounds… Stupid. But the only reason _why_ I kissed all those boys was because I was _hoping_ they’d," but then Louis lowers his voice, and starts to trail the patterns again, "be like you."

And Liam moves forward. Louis’ chest starts to thump.

Then Liam’s finger is underneath Louis’ chin, tilting it upwards so his eyes meet Liam’s, which are so brown it should be illegal. Louis’ sure he’s not breathing anymore.

"Why didn’t you just tell me that?" Liam asks, the corners of his mouth smiling.

Louis drops his eyes, “Because you’re like,” he moves his hand so it’s above their heads, “up here, and I’m…” He drops it to the ground, “down here.”

Liam’s finger disappears from his chin and he starts to pout, but then Liam’s hand takes Louis’ into his own and he smiles instead.

"Do you have any idea how much it sucked seeing you kiss all those douches?"

Louis breaks into a grin, “They were pretty douche-y, weren’t they?”

"Oh, god, yeah."

"But you know…” Louis says, looking up at Liam through his eyelashes, “we _did_ have our first kiss that night, you realise."

And Liam laughs a little, “That was _not_ a kiss.”

Louis jolts his head back, offended. “Oh, _really_? Then what would you call a kiss, mister kiss expert?”

And Liam only smiles, a gleam in his eye that Louis’ never seen before. Then Liam’s hand is on the back of Louis’ head, and it’s not some random guy’s hand that Louis _wishes_ was Liam’s. It _is_ Liam’s. And he’s so close to him he can’t even hear Zayn and Harry giggling in the background anymore, he can’t see anything passed Liam’s eyes and he can’t feel anything other than where Liam’s touching him.

And he’s pressing his lips to Liam’s lips and it is so much better sober.

Louis closes his eyes, squeezing Liam’s hand as he presses forward, and there’s urgency in Liam that Louis could _definitely_ get used to. Because Liam’s misjudged his weight and pressed too far, making Louis fall onto his back.

They break apart and Louis laughs, “Settle, big boy.”

And Liam sits on top of him, shaking his head with a smile. “Shut up.”

And he kisses him again, turning Louis over. They’re spilling the food and rolling over plastic plates but he doesn’t care because this is all too real and he’s waiting to be woken up or to be pinched and sent back to his house, getting ready for another night at the museum. Because the truth is, if it weren’t for Liam, Louis doesn’t know how long he would’ve lasted.

"Oh, guys, you’re ruining the food!" Zayn calls but there’s a smile in his voice.

Harry cat-calls and Louis giggles into Liam’s mouth. Liam turns them over again, and Louis can feel his shoulder knocking something.

"Well, look at that. You just spilled our last drink." Zayn says, pretending to be upset. "Thanks a lot, lovers."

 


	10. Rest

"Yes!"

"He’s gonna be so happy."

"Really? It’s no five star." Liam says, and Louis feels the car pull to a stop.

He wakes up abundantly, probably from the noise of them speaking to which he had just tuned into, and looks around. His eyes adjust to the new scenery they’ve found themselves in, something half _civilised_ like the places back home. And as Louis looks to his left, he sees it.

A hotel. With vacancy. A hotel with _beds_.

He could’ve jumped out of his seat if it weren’t for the seatbelt.

He turns to Liam, eyes wide, who’s already looking at him with excitement.

"We found a—!"

"I know!"

"We have _beds_ and—!"

"Yes!"

Louis smiles so extreme he can feel the top of his cheeks reach his eyes, and he looks around and he realises nobody else is as happy as he is. But they don’t _understand_ , he’s been wanting and needing to sit his bum and lie down on a soft and cushiony surface for _weeks_ now. And the hotel doors wait for him, and he’s wondering why the hell they’re still in the car.

"I’ll book the room; you guys can help bring the clothes in." Liam says, and he goes to leave.

But Louis hears the word _room_ linger in the air and he thinks about sharing a one with Liam, plus the new loved up couple, and gags a little. So he latches onto Liam’s wrist, and Liam turns back with a gasp.

"What, Louis?"

"Let me book it, yeah?" Louis asks, giving him a sweet smile.

Liam looks at him for a minute, probably trying to find out what kind of plan Louis has up his sleeve. Then he turns to Zayn and Harry, cuddled in the back. He must think the only reason why Louis wants to do it is so he doesn’t have to be stuck with those two, (and yeah, that’s _partially_ why) because then Liam’s sighing and nodding his head, and Louis’ already walking up to the front desk.

"How many rooms?" The front desk man asks, a bored look in his eye.

The inside of the hotel smells like bad perfume and cheap wine, and the couches look like they’ve been torn from age, but Louis still can’t wait until he can bounce on a bed and finally sleep in something other than a back-breaking car seat.

"Two, please." Louis says, looking back at Liam who’s carrying the most bags out of all of the three.

"Are they both with en suites?"

"Uh, yes."

"How many people in each room, sir?" The bored man asks with a flat tone, typing in things on the computer.

"Two." Louis says, then adds quickly, "And make sure they’re both double beds."

The man closes his mouth and nods once. He types a few more times and then finally turns back to Louis as Liam and the other two come shuffling in.

"And your payment, sir?"

Louis looks at him, then it’s like a light bulb over his head and his eyebrows are rising.

"Oh! Right!"

He crosses over to Liam, who doesn’t see him until Louis’ got his hands around his waist. Liam almost loses the bags he’s holding from how hard he shivers from the initial shock, but then Louis’ pressing soft kisses to his neck and Liam’s calm again.

"What are you doing?" Liam whispers.

But Louis doesn’t reply. He slides his hands down the front of Liam’s jeans, until he feels the bulge he was looking for. He slips his fingers into the front pocket and pulls out Liam’s thick wallet triumphantly. Then he presses a quick kiss to Liam’s cheek and palms the front of Liam’s jeans before turning back to the front desk, leaving Liam startled.

"So, how much was it?"

-

It’s not until the four of them reach the corridor with their rooms when Louis shows that he’s holding two sets of keys.

"But we’re only getting one room, aren’t we?" Harry asks him, frowning in confusion.

"It’s all right." Zayn shrugs, and takes one of the keys from Louis’ hand with a smile, "Harry and I can take one."

"No, no." Liam shakes his head and steals the keys away from Zayn, "I only paid for one room. Right, Louis?"

But Louis’ already in one of the rooms before Liam can turn to him. Then Zayn’s stealing back the keys again and unlocking their own. Liam groans, and huffs out a sigh before folding his arms over his chest.

"What’re you doing?" Louis giggles, now leaning by the doorway. "Come in you goofball."

Liam sighs, “But I only paid for one room! They’re using this without — they’re stealing!”

"Ooh," Louis quirks a smile, coming closer to play with Liam’s collar, "you gonna kill them, assassin?"

Liam leans back against the wall behind him and places his hands on the small of Louis’ waist. “You _know_ I can’t let them do that.”

"Relax," Louis says, pressing a kiss to Liam’s lips, "I ordered two rooms, anyway.”

"What?" Liam’s head jolts back a little. Then he’s looking between the rooms, and suddenly his cheeks start to blush. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah," Louis replies, chirpy. He’s bouncing on his toes as he smiles, and kisses him again before he bounds back into the room, straight onto the bed in the middle of it.

He closes his eyes with how _good_ it feels to be on a mattress.

When he opens his eyes again, he spots Liam lingering at the doorway, hesitant.

"Is there, uh, just one bed?" Liam asks him. Louis nods. "I’m, uh, I might check with Zayn and Harry, you know. See if they got the same thing."

Louis watches him go and he can’t help the smile that spreads on his face. He never thought seeing Liam this shy and nervous would be such a great feeling to him. But it’s probably because he was so high and mighty when they first met, always on the ball and only focusing on the goal he was set, being the hard-worker that he is. And showing this kind of weakness is like a window to how Liam was before he got such an intransigent job, and it’s nice.

Louis spots the three plastic bags outside the room with their clothes. And it takes everything in him to roll of the comforting bed to collect the bags and move them inside. Then he thinks about flopping back down again, though his eyes also catch something else - a bathroom.

-

Unlike the shower cubicles he went in whilst on the road, this shower feels like _heaven_. The water’s soft but hard at the same time, and the soap that comes with it smells so good he rubs it on every part of his body until he’s covered, then watches as the water runs off his body with the soap running down his leg. He’s so captivated by the peacefulness and the sense of relaxation in this damn shower that he doesn’t keep track of time. He must have been in there longer than he thinks, because the water starts to turn cold and it makes him jump out almost straight away.

He wraps a towel around his body to warm himself up a little. And when he looks around, he realises that the bags of clothes are still in the room, and makes a frustrated noise.

The towel gets patted around his body until he’s relatively dry, and he opens the door that leads into the bedroom. His head’s down, the towel now rubbing at his hair, both his hands drying it.

"Oh, _God_ — sorry!"

Louis looks up, stunned, and Liam’s on the bed trying his best to cover his eyes.

Louis feels his cheeks brighten up. “I thought you were, uh, gonna—”

"I did. I did." He replies quickly, looking the other way. "They kicked me out."

"Oh."

He watches as Liam shifts around, not knowing what to do. And as his hands move a little, Louis can see how _pink_ Liam’s face is. And because Louis is Louis and because he’s a menace, he decides to play on this.

"What’s wrong, Liam?" Louis smirks, stepping closer. "Are you not comfortable with me being naked?"

It takes a while, but Liam shakes his head. And Louis waits until Liam’s adjusting himself further up the bed, plucking the courage to lower his hands to look into Louis’ eyes. He swallows hard.

Louis wiggles his eyebrows once, and then starts to move around the room.

"Remember when you hid in my bedroom all those months ago?" Louis begins, loving the way Liam’s eyes struggle to stay anywhere above Louis’ chest. "Because I do. And as far as I’m concerned, I don’t think you would’ve stopped me from undressing myself."

He flashes Liam a wicked smile and Liam only gives him a shaky one in return.

"Alright, Liam." Louis bends down to pick up the loose-fitting pants in one of the bags, and hears Liam’s whole body tense up. Louis smiles proudly. "I’ll put on pants, just for you."

He pulls them on but leaves the waistband sitting just below his hips.

"How comfy is this bed?" Louis says, bouncing onto it next to Liam.

"Oh, you… You want the bed? Okay." Liam nods, and makes his way to the couch.

Louis quirks an eyebrow and starts to stare at Liam like he’s some sort of maniac. Because he is.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Louis asks him, watching with confusion as Liam starts to lie down on the couch on the other side of the room.

He looks up, eyes falling everywhere except for Louis’. “You said you wanted the bed, right?”

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then you can have it." Liam flashes him a smile, one so innocent it kind of makes Louis feel bad for torturing him before.

"Are you not very good with sharing, Liam?"

"I’m okay with it."

"This bed is double, you know. It’s _meant_ for sharing," Louis tells him, loving the way Liam’s eyes brighten in alarm, "so c’mon, then."

He watches as Liam’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down in his throat as he swallows nervously. He starts to move, and stands up from the couch. Louis jumps in under the covers, tucking himself into the bed. And Liam almost trips over his own feet as he makes his way over to him, making Louis turn away to giggle against his hand.

"I hope you don’t mind," Louis says as Liam moves in between the sheets, "but I’m a bit of a cuddler."

And Liam’s whole body tenses up again. He swallows nervously, and it’s so adorably noticeable how hard he’s trying to keep his cool.

"Don’t worry, though." Louis tries to comfort as Liam lays his head down on the pillow next to him. "At least you’re not sleeping with Harry, he likes to sleep naked."

And it’s like a switch turns on in Liam’s head because suddenly he’s looking at Louis with eyes that remember who’s sleeping in the room next to them.

"You mean—"

"Uh huh," Louis nods, "I bet they’re fucking right now."

"Wow." Liam says in disgust as he stares at the ceiling.

Louis laughs daintily and rolls over onto his side, facing away from Liam so his bum sticks out a little on purpose. Then he switches of the bedside table lamp, which was the only light filling up the whole room.

Louis stretches his body, letting an innocent moan slip out (on accident, of course) and doesn’t realise how close together they are until the edge of his bottom touches the tips of Liam’s fingertips.

It’s then, that Louis feels how _stiff_ Liam actually is. Has he even shared a bed with someone before? Ever? Because he’s as still as a pole, lying flat on his back, not _doing_ anything. It makes Louis a little worried, that maybe he’s not even breathing.

But a few seconds pass and finally Liam’s taking in a shaky breath and moving his fingers the tiniest bit. And it kind of makes Louis feel somewhat nervous.

"Hey, Louis?"

Liam’s voice is so quiet it’s almost impossible to hear. But the room is still and dark, which makes everything he says so pure.

"Yes?" Louis replies, twisting his body around the other way, automatically curling up to Liam.

He thinks about backing away for a second once he realises how close he is to him now, not sure whether that’d make him have a heart attack or not. But Liam doesn’t seem fazed about it at all, and instead meets Louis’ eyes.

"Are you as scared as I am?"

The question takes Louis completely off guard.

Scared of what? Of this? Of running away? Of the people chasing them? The risks? Or of the relationship they’re in? Of course he is. He’s shit scared.

"Yeah." Louis replies quietly, letting his head drop to Liam’s chest.

He can hear Liam’s heart beating in his ear, and can hear his breathing, too. It’s shaky, like Louis’ now.

"Is that why you’ve been acting weird?" Louis asks him, and closes his eyes.

"If by weird you mean edgy? Then, yeah." Liam says, lifting his hand to play with Louis’ hair. "I hate the thought of stopping, it’s dangerous."

And Louis can’t help but laugh at the _irony_ of that. Because both of their _lives_ have been brought up with danger. Their stories are dangerous, their past and their present and most likely their futures are all dangerous. Yet stopping, of all things, is what makes them uneasy.

"You think someone will find us?"

There’s a pause. And Louis feels Liam’s chest heave as he takes in a breath and lets out a sigh.

"I don’t know, Lou. That’s what scares me."

Louis thinks about the men that are after him. The whole country and the police, all set on tracking him down. And he thinks about what will happen if they find him, here, with Liam.

Liam, who’s supposed to be dead. Liam who’s life people _treasured_ and adored. Liam, the good guy, alive and well with Louis, the criminal.

Would they kill him, too? Would they accuse Louis of kidnapping, or would they assume Liam was one of _them_ and shoot him down without a second thought? Would they also kill Zayn and Harry?

They’d all die because of Louis.

"What if this is our last night?" Whispers Louis against Liam’s chest, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "What if they find us here?"

And Liam turns to him, mirroring Louis’ position. He presses his forehead against his and rests his hand on Louis’ neck.

"We run." He says with such importance, his eyes staring into Louis’. "We run and we fight if we need to. We haven’t gone all this way to be killed, Lou. There’s no way we’re dying now."

Louis finds himself smiling. He rests his hand on the dip of Liam’s back and gives him a kiss, lingering there for a few seconds longer.

"Thank you for saving my life." He says, loving the way Liam’s eyes shine a little in the darkness.

And Liam presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead, using his fingers to brush away his fringe. He smiles back, pulling Louis closer, “Thank you for changing mine.”

 


	11. Endurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, thank you to everyone who has read this!! I'm quite sad that it has now come to an end, this series as sort of become my baby haha :( but I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it! 
> 
> And thank you all for your kudos and lovely comments, I absolutely adore reading your inputs and thoughts on every chapter :) xxx

Louis wakes up the next morning and finds himself pressed against Liam’s chest. He feels their legs being intertwined, and feels a hand playing aimlessly with the tuff of his hair.

"You really need a haircut, you know that?" Liam says, and when Louis looks up to meet his eye he’s smiling.

Louis gives him a look and kisses him softly, his hand trailing his jawline. “And you really need to shave.”

Liam’s mouth falls open, “But everyone loves a bit of stubble.”

Louis shrugs, “Guess I’m not into it.” He tells him jokingly, loving the way Liam’s eyes soften.

Then Louis tries to move off him to get out of bed, but at the same time he’s finding himself being pinned back onto it, right underneath Liam’s glare.

"Oh, get off me you caveman!" Louis calls out helplessly, not even _trying_ to get out of Liam’s hold.

He smiles down at him, “Please tell me you weren’t always this easy to get a hold of.”

And it’s funny, because there’s a look in Liam’s eye _hoping_ that the answer will be yes. Because Louis knows how frustrated Liam will get if Louis admits that he’s actually the easiest person to pin to a bed, or a wall, or anywhere, really.

So he looks Liam in the eye and says, “I can’t believe you never caught me.”

And Liam frowns, “ _I_ can’t believe you _made_ me not catch you.”

And Louis gasps, “ _Made_ you?” He would fold his arms across his chest if they weren’t held down on either side of his body. Instead he looks away dramatically, “I never did anything of the sort.”

Which earns a small giggle from Liam, and he bends down to brush his growing stubble across Louis’ face.

"Ah! Stop it!" Louis pretends to thrash around and call out for help.

Then Liam’s forcing him down harder and his smile’s still there, but there’s something different in his eyes when he looks down at Louis now - something _intense_. He leans down and kisses him tenderly, moving his hands from Louis’ wrists down to his own and grabs them.

And Louis melts into it almost straight away, kissing him back and letting Liam in instantly. The pressure of Liam sitting on his waist becomes so much more noticeable then it was before, and he has to pray that his body won’t let him down this early.

Though, it _would’ve_ stayed down if he hadn’t caught sight of the bulge now in Liam’s pants.

And suddenly Liam’s hands are everywhere. Around Louis’ neck, down to his chest, his stomach - all while Liam’s rocking slowly back and forth on top of Louis and Louis wants to rip Liam’s clothes off and throw them out the window so he never has to wear clothes again.

And Liam’s hands are so _close_ to Louis’ waistband it makes him feel tingly all over. And it’s so _unfair_ because Liam’s not shirtless and that’s a crime. So Louis’ hands finally move up to Liam’s waist, steadying him there for a moment as Liam’s mouth moves to suck on Louis’ neck.

Louis tilts his head back, letting Liam suck and bite softly on an area that’s way too sensitive to be legal. Then Louis gains his self-control again and starts to edge up Liam’s shirt, his hands taking the time to feel over Liam’s remarkably toned stomach, before pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.

"Much better," Louis says, scanning his eyes up and down Liam’s body.

Only then does he realise how hard Liam is.

He flips them over so Louis’ on top and Liam lets him sit below his waist. He kisses him a few times before trailing down his stomach, his fingertips caressing the sides of him, making his whole body quiver. Louis moves down, his fingers moving across the skin close to Liam’s waistband, and hears him take in a sharp intake of breath.

He shuffles Liam’s pants down, and it only takes a little bit for his erection to spring back, full and ready. And Louis can’t help but fucking _smile_ at this, because maybe this is what Liam’s wanted all this time and has kept it clean for this entire road trip. It makes Louis smile because now he knows he’s not the only one.

And it’s a pleasure to see how much Liam wants him.

So he makes the most of it, and ghosts his hand over Liam’s penis, there but not quite touching it.

He sees Liam squirm, and try to move his hips so he _does_ touch it. But Louis’ much too quick and moves every time he does.

After a few more seconds of this he hears Liam groan in frustration. “Just fucking touch me, goddammit.”

And wow. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever been hornier in his life than he is now.

"Say that again," Louis orders, trying his best to not let his voice quiver.

"Fucking touch me already, Louis." he’s _begging_ for him and it’s almost enough for Louis to come then and there.

So he does touch him. He wraps his hand around the base of Liam’s cock and hears him exhale out a soft moan of relief. Then Louis trails his tongue across the tip before taking him in, his mouth closing around before heading down.

And Liam’s hand fists itself in Louis’ hair. And Louis prays to God that Liam doesn’t start to force him down, and he doesn’t, he just keeps his hand there, with his hips slowly thrusting upwards.

Louis takes him in slowly, and hears Liam’s soft moans as he does so. He looks up at him, his eyes are closed and his head is back and his mouth is partly open, his other hand grabbing firmly at the sheets.

Then Liam’s hips start to get faster, but not for long. Louis feels the length of him twice more before Liam gives him a warning. And Louis’ mouth is filled with Liam’s come, to which he swallows easily.

"Holy fucking…" Liam trails off, finishing with a short breath.

"My turn, yeah?" Louis asks, more impatiently than he would’ve preferred.

But to be fair, as much as he likes seeing Liam lie there all hot and sweaty and satisfied, his dick isn’t getting any more flaccid, and he’s been waiting to receive a blow job from Liam ever since he saw the mouth on him.

And just as Liam’s about to roll Louis over on his back, _just_ as Liam’s hands start to roll back Louis’ pants - there’s a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Louis says, the same time Liam says,

"Who is it?"

The door starts to open and Louis’ never seen Liam move faster as he pulls the covers over both of them.

It’s Harry and Zayn, of course.

"The fuck do you want?" Louis calls bitterly. He can literally feel his dick _throbbing_ and crying out in frustration.

Harry laughs, “Wow, Liam, bit hot under there is it?”

And Zayn laughs with him, even Liam smiles shyly a little. But then the pair catch Louis’ deadly eye and both of them stop.

Zayn clears his throat, “Uh, breakfast’s up.”

And with that they shut the door.

"You’ve gotta be kidding me." Louis mumbles angrily. And he’s got his hand around his cock before he can even stop himself, to which Liam notices.

"Oh no you don’t." He shakes his head and takes Louis’ hand, "C’mon."

And he leads him towards the bathroom and Louis starts to whimper like a lost puppy.

They enter the bathroom and Liam shuffles out of his pants easily, turning on the shower as he does so. He turns back to Louis, and gestures for him to do the same thing.

Louis doesn’t realise he’s frozen until he moves again, “Oh, right.”

He slips out of his loose-fitting pants and kicks them over to where Liam’s are, and joins him in the shower, probably more eager than necessary.

"Mm, I wonder what’s down at the breakfast." Liam says, wrapping his arms around Louis’ small waist and pulling him closer.

Louis lets out a small whimper, mostly to do with the fact that his angry cock is now pressed up against Liam’s, _still_ untouched.

"What are you _doing_ to me?" Louis groans, his words in a low, harsh whisper, almost through gritted teeth.

His restraint to not touch himself is outstanding. Seriously, he’s never left himself alone for this long, and has never let himself get this frustrated.

And Liam only looks at him with a small smile, his hair beginning to fall down on his face as the water runs over both their bodies, making them wet and slippery - which is obviously _not_ helping Louis’ situation at all.

"I can tease, too." Liam says, and leaves Louis unable to respond. He kisses him more aggressively than before, and pulls back as he bites Louis’ lip.

And Louis has to look twice when he opens his eyes and catches sight of Liam. His eyes are a different shade of brown, so dark it sends a shiver right down Louis’ spine. But his lips take most of the attention, so red and plump and _ready for action_ he starts to feel nothing else but the pulsating thing between his legs.

"Please," Louis whispers to him, suddenly unable to make his voice any louder.

And Liam only has to take one look at Louis’ pleading eyes to obey his order. He guides Louis over to one of the shower walls and holds him up against it. Then he starts to bend down and Louis can almost _feel_ him on his dick and it’s so hard to hold in everything he has not to make Liam go faster.

But then he feels his lips and tongue and hot breath over him and Louis’ whole body goes weak. He lets out a moan straight away, there’s no way in hell he’s muting himself or holding back - he _knows_ he’s loud as fuck and right now he couldn’t give a shit if the whole hotel heard.

Then Liam does a thing with his tongue, and trails it from the base to the tip.

Louis cries out, his voice an octave higher. “Fucking _hell_!” And Liam takes him in again, sucking him off like it’s his _job_. “Jesus, Liam, _Liam_.”

And it’s all too good and it happens way too fast Louis doesn’t have time to warn him, but he’s coming with an exaggerated sigh before he knows it.

Liam coughs a little a spits it out down the shower drain before looking up at Louis apologetically.

"Sorry," he says.

And Louis can only tilt his head back on to the shower wall tiles and roll his eyes, because Liam just gave him the quickest, best form of foreplay he’s ever received and now he’s apologising.

"Let’s get ourselves cleaned up, shall we?" Louis says, watching as Liam stands up from his knees.

-

Breakfast is surprisingly nice. The buffet is small, with limited variety, but it’s still the best breakfast they’ve all had in a very long time.

Harry and Zayn are still cuddly and touchy and looking into each other’s eyes every five seconds, and it _would_ make Louis want to throw up his pancakes, but it’s different this time. Because on the table he’s holding Liam’s hand and snatching pieces of his waffle here and there, and he can’t complain.

"Let’s just stay here for like, ever." Harry says, fiddling with his piece of toast with a fork. They all look up at him and he catches their eyes, and shrugs. "It’s better than the car, right? And I don’t think anyone’s looking for us here anyway."

"They’re _always_ going to be searching." Liam tells him. Louis squeezes his hand, remembering their conversation about this last night.

"You reckon they’re that desperate?" Zayn asks Liam, and then takes a sip of his juice.

Liam scoffs, “Zayn, you should know. You were after him too at some point, remember?”

And Zayn chances a look at Louis, it’s mixed with guilt and regret and Louis doesn’t know why but he looks away, down at his hands.

"Yeah, but that was only ‘cause he was such a big deal." Harry says, shrugging. "But because you and Zayn are out of the business now there aren’t many other assassins, are there?"

Liam lets out a short laugh, but it’s far from humorous. “Oh, Harry.” He shakes his head, “The prize for killing him is so large literally anyone would do it. People would do anything for money, and if killing Louis was—”

"Could we stop talking about this, please?" Louis speaks up, becoming aware of his chest as it heaves. "I’m already scared shitless and you’re not making it any better."

"Sorry," Liam whispers, squeezing his hand lightly as he presses a soft kiss to his temple, "but it is the truth." He turns to the other boys, "We’re leaving today."

"What? Really?" Harry frowns, "But we only just _got_ here."

"We’ve been here for over a night." Liam corrects, brushing his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand. "And that’s long enough for people to start coming for us."

"Liam’s right." Zayn says, nodding. "And if there were people at that party knowing who Louis was, then that means there could be anyone around us knowing him, too."

There’s suddenly an overpowering feeling that comes down on Louis. It’s the same feeling from last night, the realisation that they’re all in danger because of him. And it’s terrifying, because there’s nothing he can say or do, that can make him innocent again.

"So I guess we better start packing, then?" Harry says, beginning to stand from the table.

The rest of them follow, though it takes Louis a little bit longer than the rest of them to get up. Harry takes Liam aside, and starts to talk to him about something important. Louis can’t hear them, but he knows it’s important by Harry’s expression and the hand gestures he’s using.

Then Zayn’s in front of Louis, blocking his view.

"You alright, man?" He asks, a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, not really." Louis says, flashing him an uneasy smile. "Just sort of scary knowing that you could be killed at any moment, you know?"

He tries to make it a joke and laugh, but Zayn’s eyes stay focused on him, so serious and concerned Louis would probably break down in tears if he looked at them any longer.

"It sucks that not everyone knows you like I do." Zayn tells him, his voice as soft as Louis’ ever heard it. And he looks into his eyes again when he continues. "Harry told me what you do with the money you steal."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Zayn smiles then, and his hand slips from Louis’ shoulder to his neck, tapping it twice before putting his arm around Louis’ shoulders. "I don’t think I could’ve killed you, anyway."

Louis scoffs as they walk towards Liam and Harry who are still talking. “You’re just saying that.”

"No, really." Zayn says, looking at him. "I think if anyone came face to face with you, they wouldn’t be able to drain that colour from your eyes."

Louis searches Zayn’s face and laughs a little. “I hope you’re right.”

"Okay!" Liam says, clasping his hands together. Harry looks at Louis, but Louis doesn’t catch his eye. He can’t stand seeing the concern and whatever else Harry’s thinking. "So, Harry and Zayn are going to pack everything up for us."

Louis looks at Harry then, catching his eye. It’s like the face he was making when he showed up at his doorstep days after Louis found out the news about Liam. He’s looking at him from underneath his eyelashes, constantly biting his bottom lip.

"And Louis, you can come with me."

He looks to Liam, “To where?”

And Liam just shrugs. “Not sure.” He scans the room for a few seconds, then points to the corner of the room, “How ‘bout that couch?”

Louis frowns sceptically, and starts to ask what the hell is going on, but then Zayn’s saying, “Alright, let’s go.”

And he puts a hand on the small of Harry’s back, guiding him up to their rooms.

"Is Harry okay?" Louis asks Liam once the pair are out of sight.

"Yeah, he’s okay." Liam reassures, taking Louis’ hand as they walk towards the couch he pointed to. "He’s just a bit frazzled, like the rest of us."

"Oh," Louis says, looking down at his feet. "I should’ve known, really. He’s kept his cool all this time."

They sit down on the couch and Liam takes his hand away to put his arm around Louis. Louis leans into him straight away, grabbing on to Liam’s free hand.

"I’m sorry I got us all into this mess." Louis says softly, pressing a kiss to Liam’s shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

And Louis looks to Liam, his eyebrows frowning. Louis sits up, not understanding Liam’s expression.

"What?"

"It’s _great_ that we’re in this mess." Liam says, a small smile appearing. And Louis has to shake his head.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"Well, think about it." Liam says, shifting his position so his legs are tucked under each other, his body facing Louis. " _You_ brought Zayn and Harry together, didn’t you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"And you brought _us_ together, too."

Louis feels his own smile growing. Then he remembers that boy Josh, standing at the podium of Liam’s “funeral”, talking about the fact that Liam was thinking about resigning before he accepted the task of Louis Tomlinson. And now, instead of that terrible pulling in Louis’ chest, he feels his stomach fill with butterflies.

"If you had’ve quit, I wouldn’t have even known who you were." Louis says, and Liam nods.

"I could’ve killed you, but didn’t."

Louis starts to laugh, “Thank god for that!”

Liam laughs with him, and leans in to kiss Louis gently. When they pull apart their eyes lock.

"Don’t you think it’s funny how we got here?" Louis says, eyes dropping to both their hands, now intertwined.

"It’s completely messed up." Liam laughs again, shaking his head at it all.

-

They grab their plastic bags, and they must look like homeless travellers exiting with only that and nothing else, but they honestly couldn’t care. They check out at the desk and return their keys.

Louis turns around and sees Harry slap his plastic bag across Zayn’s head. And Zayn - who was merely observing a piece of artwork on one of the walls - turns around with his hand on his head, frowning.

Harry’s grinning at him cheekily, and Zayn shakes his head with eyes that tell him he’s going to get it, now. But Louis watches on and he can’t help but join in on this action.

So when Zayn pulls his arm back to take a swing with his own plastic bag, Louis jumps in and it’s like a collision of plastic on plastic, and when Louis lowers his bag, he sees Zayn baffled. Louis sticks his tongue out.

"Oh, Louis, my saviour!" Harry says from behind him, putting a faint hand on his forehead.

Louis smiles and turns back to Zayn, who’s already about to take another swing. But Louis’ too fast, and instead of blocking it with his own bag, he punches it away instead.

Which makes the bag fly out of Zayn’s hand, across the room.

Straight to Liam’s head.

Louis and Zayn share a glance, while Harry almost breaks himself from laughing so hard.

"Okay, _children_ ," Liam says, picking up the bag that dropped from his head to the floor, "it’s time to leave."

They all turn to the exit, which is covered with glass. Thank god Louis didn’t punch the bag in another direction; shattered glass would be a whole other expense.

And as though he’s predicted it, as though thinking about it causes it to happen, the glass _does_ shatter.

For a whole other reason, though. Not from a bag full of clothes, no. Because the air above Louis’ head splits and there’s a sudden sound of some wall breaking.

There’s gasps and screams everywhere in the hotel lobby. And Louis only has time to glance behind him, where the bullet shot passed, into the wall, until he’s being grabbed urgently, the grip on his arm and waist so tight it almost hurts.

"Get in the car! Now!" Liam shouts.

They exit the hotel, Zayn grabbing onto Harry, Liam latched onto Louis. There are two more gunshots they can hear now, one landing on the door, the other landing somewhere Louis doesn’t know.

They jump into the car as fast as possible; Liam starts the engine as soon as his fingers can find the ignition. There’s another gunshot and it clips Liam’s revision mirror, making Harry gasp and nearly cry.

Louis’ sure he’s frozen stiff.

They’re moving again before he can realise that the black vehicle behind them is the one shooting bullets.

"Zayn, do you see that rifle in the boot?" Liam calls, voice louder than necessary, but the focus in his eyes are so intense maybe the volume in this voice is important.

"Yeah, I do." Zayn says, leaning over the back seat to pick it up.

Another gunshot is heard, and it hits the back of the car.

Liam’s driving so fast and swerving when he can, it’s a mystery how the people behind them can even aim to hit the car.

Liam swallows hard, “I want you to use it.”

"What?!" Harry exclaims, eyes wide with his arms around Zayn protectively.

"Harry," Louis says, turning around to put his shaking hand on Harry’s knee, trying his best to calm him down, "it’s okay."

"Remember everything that I told you?" Liam asks, eyes still firmly on the road.

"Yes sir." Zayn salutes and rolls down the window to stick his head out, cocking the rifle.   
  
“Be careful.” Harry whispers to him and Louis holds his breath.

Zayn fires so suddenly it makes Louis jump. It hits the following car’s front windshield, making them swerve a little. But the enemies’ fire again, hitting Liam’s back bumper.

Zayn shoots again, and suddenly the following car’s losing control. And it’s as though there was no longer anyone in it - making it swerve off the road, colliding with a tree.

"Good work, Zayn." Liam praises.

Zayn dips back into the car, breathing heavily. Harry grabs onto him straight away, stroking his face and asking him if he’s okay.

"I’m good, I’m good," Zayn reassures more than twice. And after calming Harry down, he turns to Liam. "That’s the first person I’ve ever killed."

Louis and Liam’s eyes widen at the same time, both looking at Zayn.

"I don’t know whether I should be congratulating you on that or not." Louis says, finally finding his voice again.

Zayn breaks into a smile and leans back into the seat next to Harry. Liam turns back into his seat, pulling the car onto a different road.

And it’s then that Louis couldn’t care less about the numbness in his bottom from these leather seats, or the shitty service stations or the towns that look at them strangely, or the filthy toilet and shower blocks; because he gets to be with Liam. _And_ Harry, _and_ Zayn.

Louis looks over to Liam, who’s got relief written all over his face. He looks back at Harry and Zayn, who are cuddled up in the back mumbling things to each other that make them smile.

Then Louis looks out in the road in front of him, smiling to himself.

"We’re always going to be on the road now, aren’t we?" Louis asks Liam, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Liam nods. “Of course.”

And Louis’ smile grows fonder. He holds Liam’s hand as they keep driving, down the road to the unknown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Psssst, it isn't the end yet... Read the missing Zarry chapter [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1104353).) x
> 
> ♡ [tumblr](louiswmalik.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
